


Carosello d’esistenza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chakra insanguinato [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di one-shot multipairing e multishipping nel fandom di Naruto.Partecipa a questa challenge: https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F139993508-30-days-of-us&h=ATNL9zan4xVH6RWW-V3flydxhdKmZB_gbHpvW0x7bAyyHzcqY7MZJlr2hb7x4mh0SBIWUxw6XJpcVIAS1wWVllJmLL3T3MaI9XWpYajUDGcBJfIRu_2Y.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6P8TWpeBAI.  
> Giorno 1: Cose che hai detto all'una di notte.  
> Itachi/Saina.

Cap.1 Salvatore

 

Itachi posò la mano sul tronco dell’albero e si piegò in avanti, guardando la giovane in viso.

Saina alzò lo sguardo a sua volta, i lunghi capelli neri le ondeggiavano dietro il capo sottile. Batté le ciglia, i suoi occhi neri brillavano di riflessi blu scuro.

“Cosa devo fare con te?” chiese Itachi, con voce roca e intensa.

L’odore della rugiada pungeva le narici di entrambi, insieme al profumo d’umidità. Si udiva il fruscio delle fronde degli alberi della foresta intorno a loro, il gracidare di una rana in lontananza, insieme al gorgoglio di un fiume.

“Dovresti lasciarti andare. Lo sai che ore sono?” domandò lei. Sfuggì alla carezza di lui e camminò sulla punta dei piedi nudi, girò su se stessa e lui l’abbracciò da dietro.

“Deve dirmi qualcosa?” domandò.

La luce argentea della luna illuminava il viso allungato, i segni sul suo viso erano allungati.

“Le cose che si dicono all’una di notte vengono nascoste dalla notte e dimenticate” disse Saina. Il suo vestito candido, dalla gonna strappata, ondeggiava aderendogli al corpo sottile, le spalline le ricadevano larghe sulle spalle ossute.

“Cosa vorresti detto?” chiese Itachi. L’afferrò per i fianchi e la sollevò, facendola girare. La giovane alzò le braccia sottili al cielo, allungando le dita affusolate verso la pallida luna.

“Nient’altro che la verità. Lascia che il tuo cuore si liberi, solo per questa notte” lo implorò.

Itachi la rimise a terra e la fece voltare, le prese le mani nelle proprie.

< Non ho mai potuto lasciarmi andare. Per il mio villaggio, per mio fratello, per i miei doveri. So che dovrò morire, è il mio destino. La vista si affievolisce sempre di più e il sacrificio è l’unica cosa che so di dover compiere.

Però, magari solo per una notte, per lei, potrei lasciarmi andare > pensò. Le lasciò andare la mano e le accarezzò la guancia, fino al mento aguzzo. Si piegò in avanti, i lunghi capelli mori di lui brillavano di riflessi blu scuro.

“Perciò farai finta di non aver mai sentito quello che ho detto all’una di notte?” la interrogò.

“Solo se anche tu dimenticherai tutto quello che farò questa notte, Uchiha” rispose Saina. La punta del suo naso si era arrossata e avvertiva il profumo dell’erba.

“Prima tu, allora” la invogliò Itachi.

“Deidara puzza di polvere da spara e ha una voce insopportabile. Sasori, inoltre, m’inquieta parecchio. Inoltre ti trovo sexy da morire, mio caro silenzioso Uchiha.

Oh, odio i cavolfiori!” confessò Saina.

“Tu mi piaci, Saini. Intendo davvero tanto” ammise Itachi.

“Sai che altro rimane nascosto all’una di notte? Le passioni travolgenti che ti trascinano via come la tempesta” disse Saina con voce seducente.

Itachi la baciò con passione impellente, Saina si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo.

< Da quando mi ha salvato dal laboratorio di Orochimaru, da quando i nostri destini si sono intrecciati, io ho sperato in questo. L’ho sognato così tante volte che non m’importa se durerà anche solo una notte > pensò lei, ricambiando con foga.


	2. Cap.2 La forma dell’acqua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo The Shape of Water, OST del film omonimo.   
> Giorno 2: Cose che hai detto spudoratamente.   
> Kisame/Itachi.

Cap.2 La forma dell’acqua

Itachi adagiò la guancia contro il petto muscoloso di Kisame, la sua pelle pallida risaltava su quella azzurra dell’uomo squalo.

Kisame gli accarezzò un braccio sottile con una mano massiccia, mentre gli passò l’altra tra i lunghi capelli mori.

Gli occhi liquidi di Itachi brillavano di riflessi vermigli e aveva le labbra arrossate sporte in fuori. Kisame gli posò un bacio sulla fronte con le proprie labbra umide e gelide, sfiorandogli la pelle con i suoi denti aguzzi e triangolari.

La musica di un vecchio giradischi risuonava nella stanza, Itachi teneva le gambe socchiuse, le cosce erano lisce.

“Riesci a sentirmi, vero?” gli chiese Kisame con voce roca.

“Certo. Sto perdendo la vista, non l’udito. Anche se, visto il tuo odore ‘ittico’, diciamo, forse sarebbe meglio io perdessi l’olfatto” rispose Itachi.

Kisame ridacchiò.

“Pensare a tuo fratello ti rende più sfrontato” disse. Gli accarezzò le labbra e quello gli posò un bacio sulla nocca, lasciandosi sfuggire un mugolio prolungato.

“Posso dire di peggio” rispose Uchiha.

“Vuoi dirmi qualcosa che mi ferisca? Quello ti viene facile con quel tono monocorde e tagliente più delle mie spade che ti ritrovi” disse Kisame.

Itachi alzò il capo, gli prese il viso tra le mani, Kisame respirò più velocemente, le sue branchie fremettero.

Sul comodino c’erano le bucce spezzate di innumerevoli uova soda.

“No, voglio dire qualcosa di spudorato, forse arrogante. Ho scambiato fin troppo i tuoi fiori per ortiche, perché, in fondo, io non sono veramente io. Per una volta voglio esserlo” disse Itachi.

Kisame avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare e arrossì, sentiva le dita calde dell’altro sul viso.

“Allora sì spudorato” lo invogliò.

“Voglio sentirti dentro di me, voglio sentirmi tuo. Non ho mai sfiorato i miei sogni, però tu sei un desiderio con cui m’illudo per rimanere illeso dal dolore di questo mondo. Forse, oltre il sangue, la battaglia e la morte, in questo mondo che è solo un inganno per distruggerci, io sono: me e te, insieme” disse roco Itachi.

Kisame lo stese sul letto e gli si mise di sopra, baciandolo con foga. I suoi capelli blu, che tendevano verso l’alto, ondeggiavano morbidi. 

Itachi gli prese le mani nelle proprie e chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sul suono della musica che si mescolava ai loro sospiri.

__

_ La luce illuminava di riflessi azzurrini la stanza sommersa dall’acqua. I mobili più leggeri ondeggiavano al suo interno, trasportati dalle onde, che s’infrangevano contro quelli più massicci e inamovibili. _

_ La musica risultava ovattata e dal giradischi si alzavano delle ampie bolle. Le bucce delle uova ondeggiavano su loro stesse, circolarmente, dando vita a dei minuti mulinelli. _

_ Tutti i rubinetti della casa erano aperti e nuova acqua si aggiungeva alla precedente, dando vita a un rinnovo, rendendola sempre più fresca. Profumo di fiori aleggiava tutt’intorno.  _

Le labbra di Kisame e di Itachi continuavano a sfiorarsi, in baci ora delicati ora urgenti. I loro respiri divenivano uno solo, caldo, desideroso.

Itachi sentiva la mole dell’altro che lo premeva, senza schiacciarlo.

Dall’esterno venivano dei fastidiosi miagolii di gatti in calore.

< Lo sento tutt’intorno a me, come se fossi immerso nel suo mare e mi coinvolgesse e amasse con la forma dell’acqua > pensò Uchiha.


	3. Cap.3 Voce silenziosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura/Hinata.  
> Giorno 3: Cose che hai detto troppo silenziosamente.

Cap.3 Voce silenziosa

 

Filtrava poca luce dall’esterno attraverso le finestre quadrangolari che illuminavano le pareti dipinte di blu, su cui spiccavano i separé bianchi, decorati da disegni floreali rosa. Il mobilio era in gran parte di bambù o di legno dipinto con colori tenui che andavano dal bianco all’azzurrino, eccezion fatta per le poltrone del salotto, davanti a cui spiccava una rudimentale televisione.

“Ciao” bisbigliò Hinata, guardando Sakura togliersi la giacca e il cappello, appendendo tutto all’attaccapanni.

< Non si è accorta che l’ho salutata > pensò, vedendo che l’altra le continuava a darle le spalle. Ticchettò con la punta dei piedi tra loro e deglutì. “Amore…” chiamò con voce inudibile, ma un po’ più forte di prima.

< Quante parole dico silenziosamente? Quante volte non mi sono fatta notare? > rifletté, mentre avvertiva una fitta al petto.

Sakura si voltò, sbadigliando e la notò.

“Tesoro, sei qui!” disse. La raggiunse, sorridendole e chinò il capo, posandole un bacio sulla fronte. “Che bello vederti”. Aggiunse.

Hinata incassò il capo tra le spalle e fece un sorriso impacciato.

“Come è andata?” chiese con voce bassa e tremante.

Sakura le avvolse le spalle sottile con un braccio e la condusse con sé fino al divano. “A lavoro, intendi? Beh, il solito. Un sacco di pazienti che non volevano ammettere le loro condizioni per non rischiare di avere dei demeriti come ninja. Tutti vivono nel terrore di intaccare la loro nomina e le missioni che ne derivano”. Si passò una mano tra i capelli rosa. “Inoltre più vanno avanti queste nuove tecnologie, più le persone pensano di potersi curare cercando un po’ in rete. Si stanno anche diffondendo un sacco di false notizie e parecchi hanno smesso di farsi curare per tentare rimedi che considerano più naturali. Ti svelo un segreto, non funzionano mai”. Si accomodò sul divano insieme alla convivente. “Per non parlare di come ci sono stati tagliati i fondi per…”.

Hinata la guardava attenta, annuendo ogni tanto.

< Lei mi fa sentire così importante. Riesce a parlare per entrambe e dare vita a un ambiente così familiare e caldo. Mi sento a casa solo quando c’è lei > pensò.

Sakura le prese la mano nella propria, con una stretta decisa.

“Tu, invece?” chiese.

“I-io… ho aiutato le bambine, all’asilo, a distinguere i fiori” raccontò Hinata. La sua voce era gentile e bassa.

“Uh, che bello. Io non riuscivo mai a riconoscerli da piccola. E poi? C’erano alluni nuovi?” chiese Sakura.

Hinata si mosse impacciata, appoggiandole la guancia sulla spalla.

“N-nessun allievo nuovo. Però, poi…”. Accarezzò con una mano, distrattamente, la stoffa azzurra del divano, le sue dita minute affondavano nel tessuto morbido.

Sakura la guardava con sguardo dolce, le sue iridi verde smeraldo erano liquide.

< Amo la sua dolcezza, la sua attenzione verso i bambini e il mondo in cui si sforza di rispondermi, anche se odia parlare > pensò.

“N-non mi viene altro” esalò Hinata.

Sakura le posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Non è una gara, amore mio” la tranquillizzò. La cullò contro di sé e si guardarono languidamente a vicenda.


	4. Cap.4 Il mondo cambia davanti a noi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7zkg2SLKCc. Nightcore Breaking the tide.  
> Kakashi/Yamato.  
> Giorno 4: Cose che hai detto al telefono.

Cap.4 Il mondo cambia davanti a noi

 

Kakashi avvicinò il telefono al viso e accavallò le gambe, aveva appoggiato il libriccino che stava leggendo con le gambe.

“ _Senpai_ , è davvero bellissimo poterla sentire adesso in maniera così immediata” disse Yamato con voce calda

Kakashi reclinò la testa all’indietro.

“Scusa per averti disturbato durante una missione, ma so che quando si fa buio tu hai già trovato un modo per stare comodo. E… volevo risentirti. Ultimamente siamo stati entrambi molto occupati, in questo mondo non si può mai stare tranquilli” dissi.

“Anche io volevo risentirla. Però la sento leggermente cupo. Stanco?” chiese Yamato.

Kakashi sospirò e si massaggiò il viso, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

“Sai, le nuove generazioni stanno facendo i nostri stessi errori. Non riescono a gestire una famiglia in un modo sensato e, alla sera, si ritrovano soli come noi. Sto invecchiando e mi rendo conto che forse non li abbiamo educati bene” mormorò.

“Sono uomini e donne coraggiose, che sanno cos’è il sacrificio” ribatté Yamato.

“Però non sanno cosa sono i sentimenti. Li usano solo per sopravvivere ai momenti drammatici o per morire da eroi. Fanno figli con cui hanno lo stesso rapporto che si avrebbe con delle patate.

Ignorano i loro veri sentimenti. Sai, quello che sto cercando di dirti, è che voglio parlarti di persona quando tornerai. Sono cose difficili da dire attraverso un telefono” sussurrò Kakashi. Si alzò in piedi dalla poltrona, appoggiando sul sedile il libriccino, e raggiunse un tavolinetto, aprì una bottiglia e versò il contenuto in un bicchiere di vetro, molto spesso.

“Mi stai sembrando parecchio misterioso e cupo. Non vorrai fare qualche sciocchezza, vero?” chiese Yamato.

Kakashi fece una risata roca.

“Questo mondo si fa sempre più freddo e tecnologico. Lì dove c’erano case di legno, compaiono case di cemento, al posto delle case di mattoni sorgono alti grattacieli.

Più che un Villaggio ormai viviamo nella metropoli della foglia. Naruto è un ottimo Hokage, ma non c’è molta differenza tra lui e un monile d’oro, sembra quasi sia diventato il suo simbolo di roccia scavato nella montagna” sussurrò con voce grave. “Voglio dirti quello che sente il mio cuore, ammettere un grande segreto… Poi potrai anche perdere il rispetto che hai per me e smettere di parlarmi. Potrai anche mettermi in imbarazzo con gli altri ninja” sussurrò.

“Senpai, non dica sciocchezze! Io non perderò mai la stima che ho per lei. Non l’ho persa per le voci che giravano su di lei, su suo padre, quando il villaggio non la vedeva di buon occhio. Non la perderò qualsiasi cosa mi dica.

Ora spero che questa missione finisca presto per rivederla e… rassicurarla” disse Yamato in modo concitato.

< Non sai quanto vorrei essere rassicurato tra le tue braccia > pensò Kakashi, bevendo il contenuto del bicchiere. Si deterse le labbra e sospirò.

“Allora ne riparleremo faccia a faccia. Va bene? Non distrarti in missione, però. Se ti fai ammazzare, non ne parleremo mai più. Potrei davvero fare qualche sciocchezza a quel punto” disse con voce cupa.

“Certo. A presto, allora” disse Yamato.

“A presto” disse Kakashi, chiudendo la chiamata.


	5. Cap.5 La serpe e il grifone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giorno 5: Cose che non hai detto affatto.  
> HarryPotter!AU. NaruSasu.  
> ★Fandom: Naruto.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “Harry Potter (AU)” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 543.  
> ★ Prompt: 4. A e B sono amici da sempre, ma vengono smistati in casate diverse e si allontanano, complici anche i nuovi compagni e la competitività.

Cap.5 La serpe e il grifone  
  
Naruto si avvicinò il telefono al viso, appoggiandosi con la schiena contro alla parete di pietra.  
"Allora lo hai tenuto quell'oggetto babbano che ti avevo comprato due anni fa" sussurrò con voce rauca.  
"In memoria dei vecchi tempi, solo per quello. Lo sai che se i miei compagni di casa mi scoprono, come minimo mi fanno linciare dai professori" rispose Sasuke dall'altra parte dell'apparecchio.  
Naruto sospirò e si sciolse la cravatta rosso e oro dal collo.  
"Mi sono nascosto nella Camera delle necessità. Qui non mi scoprirà nessuno, dovremmo vederci qui" esalò Naruto.  
Sentì l'altro sospirare rumorosamente.  
"Eravamo sempre insieme fino a qualche anno fa. Ti ricordi? Cosa ci è successo?" domandò Naruto. Sentì gli occhi bruciare, erano arrossati.  
"Io sono una serpe e tu sei uno di quei tonti che si sentono tanto coraggiosi. Il cappello ci ha separato al primo anno. In fondo, i miei antenati erano Serpeverde, non è così sorprendente che io vi sia stato smistato, mentre mio fratello era Corvonero come tutti gli altri miei parenti" borbottò Sasuke.  
Naruto colpì il muro con il tallone.  
  
__Naruto ridacchiava in sella alla sua scopa volante, girò su se stesso e strillò, i capelli biondi gli ricaddero verso terra, le sue gote arrossate facendo risaltare i baffetti che aveva sulla pelle. Andò a sbattere contro il muro e cadde a terra, scoppiò a piangere.  
Sasuke si avvicinò al coetaneo, si mise in ginocchio ed iniziò a curare le ferite dell'altro bambino con una crema magica.  
"Dovresti stare attento" disse.  
Naruto tirò su con il naso.  
"Grazie" piagnucolò, abbracciandolo.  
"Appena avrò una bacchetta, ti potrò curare meglio" disse Sasuke, annuendo alle proprie parole.  
  
Naruto avvertì Sasuke schioccare la lingua sul palato.  
"Senti, non ho nessuna intenzione di far togliere punti alla mia casata. Già quella stupida della professoressa e del preside vi hanno regalato punti senza motivo" ringhiò Sasuke.  
"Il vostro capocasa ci toglie punti senza motivo, è equo. Però non voglio parlare di questo" gemette Naruto.  
"Non chiamarmi più al telefono. Per me la competitività è la cosa più importante, adesso" ribatté Sasuke.  
< Maledetto cappello, stupida scuola! > pensò Naruto, avvertendo una fitta al petto.  
"Lo sai che non ho una famiglia, sei l'unica persona che conta per me" gli ricordò.  
"Perché non stai con i tuoi nuovi amichetti Sai e Sakura? Lasciami in pace, io voglio seguire la mia via della grandezza" borbottò Sasuke.  
"D'accordo, ora chiudo. Verrò tutte le notti qui all'una, se non vuoi più vedermi, ti basterà non vedermi. Però io aspetterò di vederti cambiare idea" disse Naruto e chiuse la chiamata. Mise il cellulare nella tasca della tunica e scivolò lungo la parete, cadendo pesantemente seduto. Si nascose il viso tra le mani, iniziò a singhiozzare, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso, venendo scosso da tremiti. Allungò le gambe, tenendo curva la schiena.   
Sulle pareti c'erano una serie di foto su di lui e Sasuke: la foto in cui avevano perso il primo dente, loro due immersi in un laghetto. L'ultima di esse, la più grande di tutto, riportavano il giorno in erano stati Smistati.  
< Tu non vuoi che io ti parli più, ma non sai quante cose non ti ho detto affatto > pensò Naruto.  
"Io ti amo" gemette, tra i singhiozzi.


	6. Cap.6 Ripensamenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giorno 6: Cose che hai detto sdraiato sul prato sotto un cielo stellato.  
> What if. Orochimaru/Sasuke.

Cap.6 Ripensamenti

 

Sasuke era steso su un fianco, sul prato, sentiva i fili d’erba infilarsi sotto i suoi vestiti larghi, che ricadevano in una serie di pieghe sul suo corpo sottile. Allungò la mano e con le dita tremanti accarezzò la testa del serpente, la sentì gelida sotto le dita, la sua pelle si arrossò strofinando sulle scaglie, il rettile lo guardava muovendo la coda.

Sasuke socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi rosso sangue riportavano lo sharingan.

“Mi sento così esausto, spompato. Ho paura di dire qualcosa di cui potrei pentirmi” soffiò.

Il serpente gli si avvolse intorno alla mano e, facendo scattare piano la mandibola, lo mordicchiò senza sfiorarlo con le lunghe zanne velenose.

La figura di Sasuke si stagliava sulla collinetta, sotto il cielo stellato, i suoi capelli tinti di biondo venivano fatti ondeggiare dal vento gelido della sera, che gli arrossava le gote.

Orochimaru guardava la silhouette sottile del giovane con sguardo interessato, gli si avvicinò con passo felpato, intravedendo il proprio marchio sul collo di Sasuke illuminato dalla luce della luna, in quel momento crescente, che si stagliava nella volta celeste. Si acquattò e spalancò lentamente la bocca, le sue iridi ferine gialle brillavano nell’oscurità, la sua lingua avvolse il giovane, bagnandolo di saliva.

Sasuke fu scosso da leggeri tremiti, mentre il suo maestro lo issava, facendolo sedere con la schiena ritta, Sasuke avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare mentre la lunga lingua si ritraeva.

La mandibola di Orochimaru tornò al suo posto, mentre un sorriso si dipingeva sul viso aguzzo di Orochimaru.

Lo sguardo di Sasuke divenne vitreo, mentre il serpente dalla pelle verde smeraldo gli scivolava lungo la gamba, risaliva fino alla sua spalla, proseguendo su per le spalle, avvolgendo il suo collo nelle sue spire senza stringere.

Orochimaru coprì gli occhi del giovane con la mano dalle dita ossute e allungate, appoggiandoselo contro il petto che, nonostante lasciasse intravedere le ossa, era muscoloso.

Sasuke avvertì un brivido freddo scendergli lungo la schiena al contatto, ma rimase immobile.

“Qui, su questo prato, sotto questo cielo stellato, aprimi la tua anima. Da domani torneremo al tuo allenamento e alla tua vendetta, ma ora dai fiato ai tuoi dubbi. Sentendoli ad alta voce ti renderai conto di quanto siano sciocchi, ma se li lascerai dentro di te ti logoreranno” soffiò Orochimaru. La sua pelle diafana risplendeva di riflessi argentei alla luce della luna.

Sasuke socchiuse le gambe, strusciandole sull’erba, alcuni fili rimasero aderiti ai suoi vestiti, inumidendoli.

“Mi manca Naruto. Alle volte vorrei lasciare perdere l’odio che mi sta consumando e semplicemente abbandonarmi tra le sue braccia, implorando il suo perdono” ammise. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

Orochimaru lo avvolse tra le sue braccia smagrite e gli appoggiò il mento sulla testa, tra i capelli dorati.

“Potrai risparmiarlo e legarlo a te, quando tutto sarà finito. Ti prometto che quando cambierò pelle e tu diventerai il mio nuovo corpo, non gli permetterò di lasciarti mai. Non lo abbandonerò e, oltre la morte, vi apparterrete” promise.

< In fondo, ho sempre pensato anche io di farlo con due persone che, nonostante l’immortalità, sono rimaste legate alla mia anima > pensò.


	7. Cap.7 La dottoressa e lo scrittore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi/Sakura. AU.  
> Giorno 7: Cose che hai detto mentre stavi guidando.

Cap.7 La dottoressa e lo scrittore

 

Sakura teneva le mani ben ferme sul volante, superò la macchina davanti a lei e premette l'acceleratore per lasciare la corsia di sorpasso.

Kakashi la guardava di sottecchi con l'unico occhio sano, aveva la metà inferiore del viso coperta da un libro, che gli nascondeva il sorriso in cui erano piegate le sue labbra. Osservò il collo sottile della giovane, i suoi capelli legati in una crocchia e lo sguardo deciso, oltre che attento, con cui seguiva la strada.

“Mio padre diceva sempre: donna al volante, pericolo costante. Tu saresti la sua eccezione” sussurrò.

“Che tuo padre avesse un modo di dire discutibile su tutto era noto. Eppure non mi pare che né tu, né lui, riusciste a rientrare nelle sue concezioni limitate. Se non ricordo male tu non muori per un semplice 37.1” ribatté Sakura. Sulle sue labbra risaltava il rossetto coi glitter, le sue gote erano rosee, le sue iridi verde smeraldo brillavano.

Kakashi premette le ginocchia contro il lunotto della macchina e mise un braccio dietro la testa, scompigliando i propri capelli argentei.

“Vero, ma era fatto così. Diceva tante cose, ma raramente ne pensava qualcuna. Aveva imparato a ripeterle dopo la guerra, forse per sentirsi più normale, visto quanto era diventato paranoico.

Tra l'altro, era proprio l'ora che facessimo una vacanza. A furia di lavorare così tanto rischierai d'impazzire” borbottò.

Sakura ignorò il leggero prurito al naso e corrugò la fronte, aggrottando le sopracciglia color pesca.

“Lo sai che non posso stare lontana dall'ospedale a lungo. A rimanere ferma a casa impazzirei, devo fare qualcosa. C'è così tanta gente da aiutare e poi mi piace avere sempre un contatto col pubblico” ribatté.

Kakashi chiuse il libro e rispose: “Stiamo andando al mare, non è fare niente. Lo sai quanto lo amo”.

“Io so quanto t'ispira. I tuoi romanzi più belli li hai scritti proprio su quella spiaggia” rispose Sakura.

“Per quanto io ami quella spiaggia candida e l'acqua limpida, lo sai che preferisco le immersioni. Fosse per me stare sempre là sotto... con te” disse Kakashi.

“Sai, la cosa che preferisco di quando andiamo in vacanza è proprio la tua compagnia. Magari potresti leggermi qualcosa, la sera, in veranda. La nostra casa al mare ne ha una così grande” sussurrò Sakura.

“Dici davvero?” chiese Kakashi.

“Sì, ma adesso preferirei cambiare argomento. Non vorrei distrarmi e finire fuori strada. Quando si decideranno ad aggiustare quest'autostrada? Sono almeno vent'anni che ci sono i lavori in corso” borbottò Sakura.

Kakashi rialzò il libro.

“Ah, non lo so. Dicevano che era finita, ma a me sembra il solito colabrodo” borbottò.

“Io, invece, non so come fai a leggere in macchina senza farti venire il mal d'auto. Alle volte penso che tu sia una macchina” si lamentò Sakura.

Kakashi fece una risata simile a un latrato.

“Ho intenzione di far essere il mio protagonista un cyborg, magari se è come dici tu potrei farlo passare per un racconto autobiografico” scherzò.

 


	8. Cap.8 Il morso del serpente albino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru/Sakura. AU.  
> Giorno 8: Cose che hai detto mentre stavi piangendo.

Cap.8 Il morso del serpente albino

 

“Sai, fu il serpente a condannare la donna, per questo tra loro non può scorrere buon sangue. Però, magari, solo per oggi, un serpente potrebbe farsi perdonare donandoti piacere” sussurrò Orochimaru.

Sakura cercò di liberarsi dalle manette che le tenevano bloccati i polsi.

“Smettila di delirare e liberami!” gridò, aveva la voce roca e la gola le doleva. Avvertì il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca.

“Sai, non mi stupisce che tu sia l'allieva di Tsunade. Forse non sarai bella quanto lei, ma hai il suo stesso cipiglio e questo ti rende come una dea ai miei occhi” disse Orochimaru.

Il serpente che aveva sulle sue spalle, scivolò su quelle di Sakura e le avvolse il collo nelle sue spire viscide.

Sakura rabbrividì.

“Voglio vederti morire, maledetto! Sei un abominio, un essere che questo mondo poteva non prendersi la spiacevole briga di far nascere!” sbraitò, ma la voce le uscì più bassa di quanto voleva. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e le sue iridi verde smeraldo erano liquide. Singhiozzò, calde lacrime iniziarono a solcarle le gote.

Orochimaru le accarezzò la guancia con il lungo dito pallido e ridacchiò.

“Tu stai piangendo” soffiò. La punta della sua lingua sproporzionata si dimenava oltre le sue labbra sottili. “Non lo sai che non si può prendere sul serio ciò che si dice piangendo?” sibilò.

“Vai all'inferno! T'infilerò un kunai nella gola con le mie stesse mani” ringhiò Sakura.

“Sei proprio un ninja medico violento, come la tua maestra. Chissà se ti scaldi come lei anche in altri ambiti” disse lascivo Orochimaru. Le sue iridi ferine brillavano del colore dell'oro nell'oscurità.

“Mi fai ribrezzo” ringhiò Sakura.

“Perchè mai? Questo vecchio serpente vuole solo cambiare pelle e, imprigionarti, è stato un desiderio del mio nuovo corpo. Non volevi riunirti al tuo Sasuke?” chiese Orochimaru.

“Sasuke? Si trova qui?! Cosa gli hai fatto maledetto?!” sbraitò Sakura.

“Ho dato al piccolo aquilotto la sua vendetta e la sua preda, ora lui permetterà a questo serpente bianco di rinascere una volta ancora, in cambio” spiegò Orochimaru.

Il serpente di Orochimaru affondò i denti nella spalla di Sakura che gridò, le inoculò il suo veleno, gli occhi della giovane si appannarono e si abbandonò, sospesa dalle catene.

La caverna di pietra era illuminata da delle candele nere, la cui c'era si era raggrumata, squagliata per metà.


	9. Cap.9 Il dolore del serpente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru/Tsunade. What if.  
> Day 9 cose che hai detto mentre stavo piangendo

Cap.9 Il dolore del serpente

 

 

Le lacrime rigavano il viso Tsunade, teneva tra le mani il ciondolo di suo nonno con foga, fino a sbiancare le nocche.

Orochimaru la osservò, era appoggiato contro la parete e teneva una mano appoggiata sul fianco, con l’altra teneva una carta.

“Vattene! Non voglio nessuno” sibilò la ninja. Avvertiva una fitta al petto e vedeva sfocato.

“So cosa stai pensando: chiunque abbia il mio ciondolo muore. Ti stai sbagliando, in questo mondo ‘tutti’ muoiono” disse Orochimaru. Si leccò le labbra e le sue iridi dorate brillarono nella penombra.

“Vattene!” gridò Tsunade, alzandosi in piedi.

Orochimaru si portò la carta alle labbra e la baciò.

“La tua sfortuna al gioco non conduce alla fine anche chi ami. Se tu mi dessi quel ciondolo, te lo dimostrerei. Io sarò immortale” sibilò.

Tsunade serrò un pugno e conficcò le unghie nel palmo, lasciando dei segni a forma di mezzaluna.

“Non voglio nemmeno sapere cosa stai combinando. Ogni giorno di più sei sempre meno umano. Stammi lontano!” gridò.

“Dimenticavo che tu puoi amare solo chi ha un’anima candida. Se uno non è un eroe che vuole diventare Hokage, non può desiderare il tuo cuore. Quante volte hai negato quanto tu tenga a Jiraiya perché è guidato dalla lascivia? Eppure, mia signora delle lumache, dovresti sapere che neanche tu sei perfetta” disse Orochimaru.

Tsunade avanzò con passo di carica.

“Se non vuoi andartene tu, me ne andrò io” sibilò.

Orochimaru la raggiunse, lasciò cadere la carta e l’afferrò per un polso, fino ad arrossarle la pelle.

“Lasciami o te ne pentirai” lo minacciò Tsunade. Le lacrime di rabbia si mischiarono a quelle di dolore sul suo viso.

Orochimaru la baciò con foga. Tsunade lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo, arrossandogli la pelle nivea.

“Tu sei un folle! Cosa ti salta in mente?” ringhiò Tsunade.

Orochimaru le accarezzò la guancia e si portò l’indice al viso, segnandoselo a sua volta.

“Quando ero bambino tu mi consolavi, eppure io piangevo spesso. Perché non mi permetti di fare la stessa cosa?” domandò.

Tsunade si liberò dalla sua stretta.

“Perché tu eri più sincero quando dicevi quelle cose da bambino. Ora sembrano solo dei febbrili deliri. Non c’è niente che esca dalla tua bocca che sembri la verità, hai la lingua biforcuta di una serpe” rispose con tono acido.

“Oh, ma è la verità. La morte inizia nel momento stesso in cui nasciamo, le cellule del nostro cervello cominciano a morire dal momento esatto in cui vediamo la luce” disse Orochimaru. Cercò di prendere il ciondolo dalle mani di lei, ma Tsunade si scostò. Le sue iridi color oro erano liquide, i suoi occhi arrossati, le sue labbra piene e arrossate tremavano.

Orochimaru la vide correre via, i lunghi capelli biondi di lei le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle e il suono dei suoi tacchi si fece via via meno forte. Chiuse gli occhi, cerchiati di nero e si passò una mano tra la capigliatura mora, sentendola liscia sotto le dita.

< La sfortuna non esiste, ma anche se fosse, sarei pronto ad affrontarla per te. Morirei per te > pensò.

 


	10. Cap.10 Sasuke viene aggredito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 cose che hai detto che mi hanno fatto sentire una merda.   
> Angst.

Cap.10 Sasuke viene aggredito

 

 

Un pezzo d’intonaco si staccò dalla parete candida su cui risaltava l’ampia conca scavata dall’impatto. Il pavimento dell’albergo era ricoperto da polvere candida, precipitata dal decadimento strutturale del soffitto.

Itachi teneva Sasuke stretto per il collo, sollevato. Le sue dita erano contratte, in una stretta ferrea, le lunghe unghie laccate di nero.

 Il più giovane aveva le braccia abbandonate ai lati del corpo, il capo chino sporco di sangue e i capelli mori che gli coprivano la pelle pallida, la bocca socchiusa.

Itachi gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio, ascoltandolo rantolare. Socchiuse le labbra sottili, i segni sul suo viso sottile s’ispessirono, dando vita a delle ombre sul suo volto, incorniciato dai lunghi capelli color dell’inchiostro.

“Tu sei un debole. Il tuo odio non è abbastanza forte per distruggermi, sei ben lontano dalla possibilità di vendicare la nostra famiglia.

Sei lo stesso bambino frignone che ho lasciato quel giorno” disse.

Sasuke cercò di muoversi, ma i suoi muscoli non rispondevano, il suo corpo era percorso da fitte di dolore indistinto.

“Forse non ti ricordi abbastanza bene com’è andata. O forse sei solo un buon a nulla” sibilò Itachi, la sua voce era gelida e tagliante.

La luce che filtrava dalle finestre scheggiate dell’albergo si stava facendo via via più tenue, mentre si udivano delle urla provenire in lontananza.

< Tutto quello che dice sembra indirizzato all’unico scopo di farmi sentire una merda.

Certo che ricordo com’è andata! Ricordo il sangue, le mie urla e come sei scappato sotto la luna piena. Sono rimasto da solo, hai sterminato la nostra intera famiglia, non solo i nostri genitori. Hai spazzato via il nostro clan in una notte!

Io ti adoravo, fratello mio. Tanto quanto ti odio adesso!

Eri il mio eroe e il mio mito, maledetto! > pensò Sasuke. Sentì gli occhi pizzicare e trattenne le lacrime, avvertì una fitta all’altezza del cuore.

Itachi gli mise l’indice gelido sotto il mento e gli fece alzare la testa a forza, attivò la sharingan. I suoi occhi rossi si rifletterono in quelli di Sasuke.

< Imbriglierò la tua mente e ti obbligherò a rivivere quel momento all’ossessione, finché la forza dell’odio non ti permetterà di svegliarti. Il tuo furore diventerà la tua corazza, con la tua nuova armatura troverai la forza di attivare al massimo il potere dei tuoi occhi > pensò.

Il corpo di Sasuke s’irrigidì, mentre la sua espressione diveniva spenta.

Itachi lo lasciò cadere pesantemente a terra, gli arti di Sasuke erano abbandonati, il suo corpo scomposto rimase abbandonato sul pavimento, sporcandosi di calce candida.

I passi di Itachi si fecero via via più lontani.

La fascetta blu tra i capelli di Sasuke si era sciolta e, ondeggiando, ricadde morbidamente sui pezzi franati del muro, a sua volta sporca di sangue. Il medesimo liquido vermiglio gocciolava dal capo ferito dell’Uchiha più giovane.

Kakashi entrò, balzando attraverso una delle finestre esplose e corse lungo il corridoio fino a raggiungere il suo allievo incosciente. Lo prese tra le braccia e corse via.

< Devo portarlo di corsa all’ospedale, prima che sia troppo tardi > pensò.


	11. Cap.11 Rockstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Rockstar dei Nickelback https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmeUuoxyt_E.  
> Day 11 cose che hai detto da ubriaco.  
> Jiraiya/Tsunade/Orochimaru; AU.

Cap.11 Rockstar

 

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars_

_And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

_In the VIP with the movie stars._

 

 

Orochimaru osservava i flash dei fotografi che s’intravedevano appena attraverso i vetri fumé della limousine. Era appoggiato contro lo sportello, con il viso sottile e pallido appoggiato sulle dita affusolate della mano, i lunghi capelli neri gli ricadevano dietro le spalle pallide. Sentiva gli altri due occupanti della macchina ridacchiare e roteò gli occhi, dietro gli spessi occhiali da sole.

< Perché mi tocca lavorare con questi due idioti > pensò. Con l’altra mano accarezzò la custodia della sua chitarra elettrica.

Tsunade tirò i capelli candidi di Jiraiya che si lamentò, spintonandola.

“Lascia stare la mia chioma fluente” si lamentò.

Tsunade gli ticchettò sulla guancia con l’indice e ridacchiò, aveva il viso arrossato.

“Così impari a scrivere testi strappalacrime. Ogni tanto mi piacerebbe cantare musiche allegre” biascicò.

Jiraiya gonfiò le guance, a loro volta arrossate e cercò di toglierle la bottiglia di liquore dall’altra mano, ma Tsunade la sollevò.

“Se tu uscissi con me ogni tanto, io le scriverei meno drammatiche” farfugliò. I suoi occhi liquidi, indugiavano sul petto prosperoso dell’altra donna.

La macchina partì a tutta velocità, allontanandosi dalla zona abitata, mentre lo scenario fuori dal finestrino cambiava, anche se era difficile distinguerlo.

Tsunade allungò la gamba, appoggiandola su quella sottile di Orochimaru.

“Piuttosto esco con lui” disse.

Orochimaru sospirò pesantemente, sentendo la gola secca.

“Potremmo uscirci tutti e tre insieme” propose Jiraiya.

“Ignorerò tutto quello che direte da ubriachi, anche se è difficile vedervi sobri. Puzzate di alcool” borbottò Orochimaru.

“Dobbiamo essere così esagitati, perché noi siamo delle grandi rockstars!” gridò Jiraiya. I segni rossi sul suo viso si erano sciolti, colando fino alle sue guance ossute.

“Di VIP ce ne sono tanti e non avrei mai tanti fan quanto le star dei film” ribatté gelido Orochimaru. Sorrise, fece scivolare fuori la lingua e la dimenò. “Anche se devo dire che è divertente” ammise.

“Allora perché non vieni a bere a qualche bar alla moda con noi?” chiese Tsunade, passandosi la mano tra i lunghi capelli color dell’oro.

“Perché non voglio ritrovarmi ubriaco come voi, o peggio, con qualche strana droga in corpo. Vi ricordo che ne sono uscito da poco dal giro” ribatté secco Orochimaru. Sentì l’eccitazione crescere, mentre Tsunade iniziava a strusciarsi contro di lui.

Jiraiya si sporse in avanti e gli accarezzò la gamba.

“Oh, ma saresti pieno di ragazze. In fondo sei quello di noi che mangia di meno e alle femmine i musicisti magri e taciturni piacciono tanto” mormorò roco.

Orochimaru si massaggiò il collo sottile, fino ad arrossarselo.

“Detto da te che divori qualsiasi cosa abbia nel piatto, non vale particolarmente” pensò.

< Dannati tentatori, mi stanno facendo morire di caldo. Non vedo l’ora di scendere da questa macchina > pensò.

Tsunade si portò la bottiglia di liquore alle labbra e bevve, un rivolo gli scivolò dalle labbra.

Jiraiya riuscì a tirarle via la bottiglia e la finì, bevendo avidamente.

“Ora avete finito i liquori a bordo” disse Orochimaru.

“Qui ti sbagli” disse Tsunade. Scoppiò a ridere insieme a Jiraiya che aprì un mobiletto colmo di bicchieri da drink e di piccole bottigliette.

“Oh no, maledizione” sibilò Orochimaru con tono contrariato.

Tsunade prese un cubetto di ghiaccio, dentro un secchiello d’argento e se lo mise tra i seni, rabbrividendo di freddo e di piacere. Jiraiya fischiò soddisfatto al gesto.

“Salvatemi” mugugnò Orochimaru.


	12. Cap.12 Sotto una luna rossa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara/Hashirama.   
> Day 12 cose che hai detto quando credevi stessi dormendo.

Cap.12 Sotto una luna rossa

 

Madara osservò Hashirama steso su un fianco, i segni sulla sua pelle abbronzata, i lunghi capelli mori e lisci, le labbra socchiuse, le forme del suo corpo sotto il sottile lenzuolo. Si grattò la spalla nivea e muscolosa, con le dita affusolate, sfiorando le proprie ciocche di capelli larghe tre dita.

< Il dolore che alberga in me, ogni volta che lo guardo, crogiolandomi in questo amore impossibile, mi rende sempre più forte > pensò.

“Ho vissuto per anni solo aspettando la prossima missione, per rivederti, anche se solo come un nemico. Quando abbiamo fondato il Villaggio della Foglia ho pensato che finalmente saresti rimasto al mio fianco. Si tratta della tua ennesima menzogna, di uno dei tuoi solidi trucchetti. Mi hai illuso, come da bambini, quando mi hai fatto credere che potessimo semplicemente essere amici”. Iniziò a dire con voce bassa.

Il respiro di Hashirama era regolare.

< Pensa che io stia dormendo e si sta decidendo a dirmi quello che davvero alberga nel suo animo. Se adesso scoprisse che, in realtà, sono sveglio, mi ucciderebbe > si disse Senju.

Un ramo, colmo di fiori bianchi e blu, con delle gemme violette, ticchettava sul vetro, mosso dal vento.

Madara allungò la mano per sfiorare le labbra di Hashirama, sospirò e tirò indietro la mano, scuotendo il capo.

“Dannato. Lo so quanto ti piace venire a letto con me. La tua donna lo sa che preferisci sentir gemere me, piuttosto che lei? Lo so che la sposi per dovere, ma quello che ‘devi’ fare ci sta distruggendo. Non lo vedi? I tuoi ‘compiti’ ci stanno divorando”. Proseguì a parlare.

< Perché non mi dici queste cose anche di giorno? Perché devo aspettare le voci di corridoio che arrivano alle orecchie della mia promessa prima che alle mie?

Pian piano ti stai trasformando in qualcosa che non riesco a comprendere, ti stai allontanando da me e dai sogni che avevamo deciso insieme, da ragazzi. Sembrava così semplice, allora, ci bastava un buco in una foglia > pensò Hashirama.

La luna fuori dalla finestra si tinse di rosso, i suoi crateri oscuri rassomigliavano a un’immensa pupilla, con i segni dello sharingan intorno.

Hashirama sbadigliò, fingendo di svegliarsi.

Madara si coricò e lo guardò alzarsi con gli occhi socchiusi.

Hashirama sbadigliò nuovamente, questa volta lentamente e rumorosamente, allungando le braccia e si voltò verso di lui, coricandosi sul suo petto.

“Che fai, mi guardi?” biascicò.

Madara schioccò la lingua sul petto.

“Che sognavi?” sibilò.

Hashirama abbassò lo sguardo, le sue ciglia fremettero.

“La pace per i figli del nostro villaggio” sussurrò con voce bassa.

“I figli, come i padri, come gli avi, innalzeranno le loro spade ancora. Quando ti deciderai a comprenderlo? Non ci sarà mai pace, quindi tanto vale che mordi il frutto della vita ora che lo abbiamo” rispose Madara, accarezzandogli il mento.

Hashirama gli posò la testa sulla spalla.

“Possiamo almeno trovare insieme la pace per noi stessi?” lo implorò.

Madara gli accarezzò il collo.

“Solo se resterai con me” sussurrò.


	13. Cap.13 La sete del vampiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara/Naruto. Vampire!AU.   
> Day 13 cose che hai detto a tavola.

Cap.13 La sete del vampiro

 

Gaara premette la mano contro il petto di Naruto e lo fece sdraiare sul tavolo, il giovane aveva gli occhi liquidi.

Gaara allontanò il pesante mantello nero, liberandosi la mano e dalla tasca del gilet estrasse un lecca-lecca rosa nella plastica. Lo scartò, rumorosamente e lo mise tra le labbra del biondo che, involontariamente, succhiò. Le sue gote erano arrossate, lì dove c’erano dei segni simili ai baffi. La sua pelle abbronzata era umida, la sua bocca arrossata e le sue pupille dilatate.

Gaara gli afferrò le gambe con le dita dalle lunghe unghie aguzze e gliele socchiuse, facendosi avanti. Sbottonò la camicia di Naruto che mugolò, le sue sopracciglia fremettero. Un rivolo di saliva gli colò lungo il mento, mentre il sapore dolciastro dello zucchero gli ridava un po’ di vigore.

Gaara gli accarezzò il collo con il dorso delle dita affusolate e ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi. Le sue iridi brillavano di riflessi rosso sangue. Un’aura di sabbia gli vorticava intorno, mentre il marchio sulla sua fronte brillava.

La stanza era in ombra, illuminata dai pesanti candelabri adagiati sul ripiano di marmo del gigantesco camino spento. Dalle finestre non filtrava niente a causa delle spesse tende di raso rosso, sui davanzali erano adagiate delle corde dorate, abbandonate e coperte da un dito di polvere.

L’immenso tavolo di ciliegio non era coperto da niente, ma su di esso risaltavano dei profondi graffi.

Gaara slacciò i pesanti stivali di Naruto e li lasciò cadere a terra con dei tonfi.

Uzumaki guardò confuso sopra di sé, sul soffitto erano raffigurati degli angeli imprigionati in bolge infernali popolate da demoni di varie fattezze, alcuni grotteschi e deformi, completamente neri, altri simili ad angeli caduti dai visi deformati dalla lussuria.

Gaara immobilizzò Naruto sotto di sé.

“ _Mnhhh_ … Io…” sussurrò Uzumaki, ma le sue parole risultavano confuse dal lecca-lecca che aveva in bocca.

“Lo sai che non apprezzo particolarmente le cose che vengono dette a tavola” borbottò Gaara.

Naruto fece un sorriso storto e, con la mano tremante, si allontanò il lecca-lecca dalla bocca.

“Neanche…”. Ansimò, la sua vista era sempre più annebbiata. “… se è per dirti che ti desidero?” domandò.

Gaara si massaggiò il mento.

“Sarei tentato di trovarle adatte, ma la fame è decisamente superiore. Anzi, ad essere precisi, ho sete” disse. Gli rimise in bocca il lecca-lecca e lo ascoltò succhiare, avvertendo un brivido di piacere lungo la schiena.

< Perché la tua è una dieta a base di ‘liquidi’ > pensò Naruto.

Gaara scivolò in avanti, continuando a rimanere steso sopra Uzumaki e raggiunse il suo collo. Con il naso gelido gli scostò una ciocca di capelli biondo dorati e spalancò la bocca.

Naruto gemette di piacere, mentre i denti aguzzi del vampiro gli affondavano nella carne e, al contempo di succhiare il sangue, iniettavano droghe e anestetici.

Naruto allargò le braccia e lo sentì dissetarsi di sé, avvertiva un calore al bassoventre. Continuò a succhiare il lecca-lecca e proseguì con il rimanente bastoncino di plastica, ricoprendolo di saliva.

Gaara gli teneva fermi i fianchi con la stretta ferrea. La luce delle candele si consumò e si spense.


	14. Cap.14 Le tre grazie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino/Sakura/Hinata.  
> Day 14 cose che hai detto dopo avermi baciato.  
> Scritto per ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di ‘Il giardino di EFP’.  
> Prompt di P.A.V.: - profumo di cannella.

Cap.14 Le tre grazie

 

Il lampioncino illuminava le tre ragazze sedute sul divanetto.

Ino era intenta a sfilarsi il mantello di visone candido, decorato da piccole stelline, lasciando scoperte le proprie spalle.

Hinata la guardava rossa in volto, tra le due era seduta Sakura. Hinata deglutì a vuoto, alle sue spalle le leggere tendine stellate, di stoffa blu semitrasparente, ondeggiavano davanti alla finestra.

Sakura si sfilò le scarpe rosso fuoco che indossava.

Ino le prese la mano dalle dita delicate nelle proprie, mentre Hinata le stringeva l’altra con le dita tremanti.

Sakura piegò le labbra sottili in un sorriso.

< Chi ha detto che la perfezione viene dividendo le cose in due? Lo sanno tutti che il numero perfetto è il tre > pensò. Posò un bacio sulle labbra di Ino, sporcandosi le labbra di rossetto e si voltò dall’altra parte. Ondeggiò sul divanetto morbido e si piegò in avanti, baciando Hinata, che avvampò. Sporcando le labbra di Hinata con il rossetto di Ino.

Hinata incassò il capo tra le spalle, ma sorrise, le sue iridi brillarono.

Ino si sfilò gli orecchini d’oro con delle gemme blu intense e posò un bacio sulla spalla di Sakura, lasciata scoperta dal vestito candido.

Hinata ticchettò con la punta delle sue scarpe verdi sul tacco sul pavimento color crema.

Ino accarezzò con l’altra mano il bracciolo color oceano del divanetto.

< Passo tutta la giornata tra il lavoro e lo studio, ma solo qui, con loro, ritrovo la mia pace. Le mie due splendide stelle, i miei due motivi di vita.

Solo noi tre, nel nostro rifugio dal profumo di cannella > pensò. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare la voluminosa ciocca bionda che le copriva un occhio.

“Raccontatemi cosa avete fatto oggi. Voglio poter conoscere ogni singolo secondo del tempo che avete trascorso lontano da me” disse.

Sakura ridacchiò e le sue iridi verde smeraldo brillarono, sulla sua fronte spaziosa spiccava un rombo dipinto direttamente sulla sua pelle.

“Oh, senza di voi la mia vita è decisamente molto meno entusiasmante. Un sacco di volti, tante storie, ma poco amore e gentilezza” disse.

“I-io…”. Tentò di dire Hinata, notando che le altre la stavano fissando avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco aumentare.

Sakura le strinse più forte la mano, mentre Ino le sorrideva rassicurante.

“… ho sentito che… quello che dici dopo esserti baciato, è più importante. Soprattutto se il bacio significa qualcosa” sussurrò Hinata. Recuperò da sopra una valigia, colma di vestiti gettati alla rinfusa al suo interno, un cuscino.

“Allora tutto ciò che ti diremo dopo averti baciato avrà un significato profondo” promise Sakura.

“Perché non significa soltanto qualcosa, ma ti amiamo”. Aggiunse Ino.

< Ti proteggeremo sempre in questo nido dal profumo di cannella > pensò.

Hinata sorrise ad entrambe.

“Vi amo” ammise.

“Anche noi…” disse Ino.

“Non potremmo più di così neanche volendo. Sei la nostra piccola farfalla speciale” disse Sakura. Si sfilò il cerchietto rosso che indossava e lo mise tra i capelli mori, dai riflessi blu scuro, di Hinata.

“Pro-prometto… che anche io… parlerò di più” sussurrò Hinata.


	15. Cap.15 Penso a te

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato/Kushina.  
> Day 15 cose che hai detto quando troppi chilometri ci dividevano.

Cap.15 Penso a te

 

La luce battente del sole pomeridiano illuminava la vallata, dando all’erba dei riflessi di un verde ora più chiaro ora più scuro. Il vociare e le risate di tre ragazzi risuonava tutt’intorno, infrangendosi contro la nuda roccia di una collinetta che troneggiava sul grande prato.

“È inutile che ti sforzi, non sarai mai incredibile come me” si vantò Obito, indicandosi con il pollice. Era sporco di fango e di sudore, mentre le sue iridi nere brillavano eccitate.

Kakashi gli abbassò gli occhialoni da aviatore, cercando di utilizzarli per tappargli la bocca.

“Smettila di fare l’idiota” lo riprese con tono atono. Teneva una mano appoggiata sul fianco.

Obito saltellò sul posto dimenando i pugni.

“Sei solo invidioso!” sbraitò a pieni polmoni.

“Voi due, possibile che stiate sempre a litigare?” gemette Rin. Aiutò Obito a sollevargli occhiali, quest’ultimo arrossì, mentre Kakashi schioccò la lingua sul palato, negando con il capo.

Dall’alto di un’altura, Minato li osservava, le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo preoccupato.

< Quei tre ragazzini mi preoccupano. Sono promettenti, ma disorganizzati. Questo mondo non permette a nessuno di abbassare la guardia, nemmeno a me >. Sospirò, scuotendo la testa.

< Chissà cosa mi consiglieresti se fossi qui, Kushina.

Quando così tanti chilometri ci dividono, il mio pensiero non può far altro che indugiare a te, a noi, a quanto ti vorrei al mio fianco.

La prima volta che ho potuto ammirare la tua forza e la tua bellezza è stato la prima volta che venissi a scuola. Ero solo un bambino, ma avevo già capito qual era la cosa più meravigliosa che avessi potuto vedere: quei selvaggi e lunghi capelli rossi, che rappresentavano a pieno il fuoco del vulcano che ti scorre dentro.

Rassomigliavano così tanto ai tramonti che potevo ammirare dalla collina del villaggio della foglia, dove andavo sempre a nascondermi, spesso mi rifugiavo sulle cime degli alberi per vederli.

Ricordo anche le tue prime parole: “S-spero diventeremo amici, _dattebane_!". Avevi già quel tuo particolare intercalare, spero che nostro figlio lo erediti. Come spero abbia almeno un po’ di quella bambina che mi sembrò da subito coraggiosa e graziosa.

Hai sempre saputo combattere da sola le tue battaglie, rimettere a posto i bulli che ti prendevano in giro da quando avevi detto che volevi diventare Hokage. Un sogno che abbiamo entrambi e che io, finalmente, sono riuscito a realizzare.

Probabilmente anche nostro figlio sarà Hokage un giorno, se prenderà almeno un po’ da entrambi.

Non sai quante ore ho perso a spiarti da dietro il muro della scuola, in cortile, quando ti sedevi a leggere sotto i ciliegi in fiore. Quante volte ho voluto accarezzare le tue guance quando diventavano rosse per l’imbarazzo o sfiorare le tue labbra piene, sempre piegate nelle più impensate smorfie.

Sei una forza della natura, amore mio!

Mi accorsi di quanto volessi baciarti la notte in cui potei ammirati al chiaro di luna, il giorno in cui ti salvai dal rapimento. Fu allora che mi accorsi che questo mondo non guarda in faccia a nessuno e rischia di distruggere anche i guerrieri più caparbi.

Compresi che non avrei mai potuto vivere senza di te >.

“Ti amo, Kushina e tornerò presto da te, te lo giuro” sussurrò con voce roca.

  



	16. Cap.16 Parole sfuggite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShiIta.  
> 16 cose che hai detto quando non c'era distanza alcuna tra noi.

Cap.16 Parole sfuggite

 

Shisui si piegò in avanti e prese tra le labbra il gelato di Itachi, succhiandolo rumorosamente.

Le gote esangui ed emaciate del cugino si tinsero di un rosa delicato.

“Si può sapere cosa stai facendo?” domandò Itachi, i segni sul suo viso s’ispessirono.

Shisui alzò il capo e ridacchiò, passandosi una mano tra i corti capelli mori, scompigliandoli.

“Fa caldo. Non puoi condividere con me il tuo ghiacciolo?” domandò.

Le iridi more di Itachi sembrarono brillare di riflessi vermigli, mentre il suo battito cardiaco accelerava. Una goccia di sudore gli solcò la pelle pallida del collo, mentre le vampate di calore si facevano più frequenti.

“Fatti indietro” ordinò Itachi, ma la voce gli tremò.

Shisui lo guardò con aria preoccupata.

“Non mi sembri stare troppo bene. Forse hai esagerato con le missioni e lo studio in questo periodo. O forse non sopporti bene il caldo?

Mi ricordo che da piccolo…”. Iniziò a dire.

Itachi gli mise in mano il gelato per lo stecchetto di legno e indietreggiò.

“Facciamo così. Io ti do il gelato e tu ti allontani” propose.

Shisui inarcò un sopracciglio, vide che il corpo dell’altro era teso e si grattò l’addome, notò che Itachi stava guardando fisso il suo petto scoperto.

“No, adesso mi dici cosa c’è che non va. Non puoi esserti così offeso per un gelato. Non è la prima volta che condividiamo le cose. Ti ricordo che solo ieri hai bevuto dalla mia bottiglietta d’acqua” borbottò.

Itachi si massaggiò il collo.

“Ci divide davvero troppo poco spazio e ho paura di quello che potrei direi. Inoltre, non so se ti sei accorto, ma sei mezzo nudo” bofonchiò.

Shisui inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Come se fosse la prima volta che mi vedi poco vestito. Siamo andati nudi insieme alle terme sin da quando eravamo bambini” disse al cugino.

Itachi sospirò.

“Ti ricordo che ultimamente trovo parecchie scuse per non doverci venire” brontolò.

Shisui schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Non dirmi che sei diventato pudico” lo punzecchiò. Fece un altro passo in avanti, vide Itachi diventare nervoso. Corrugò la fronte e mise il gelato in bocca, succhiandolo. Itachi deglutì rumorosamente e indietreggiò, volgendo lo sguardo.

Shisui sgranò gli occhi.

“N-non dirmi che…” esalò.

“Ti prego, non odiami. Soprattutto non dirlo a mio padre, credo che abbia capito che…” gemette Itachi.

“Si tratta di questo? Tuo padre ti maltratta ed esige tanto da te, anche se sei uno stratega in battaglia, un genio anche fuori dal combattimento e uno dei ninja migliori del villaggio? Il suo problema è il tuo orientamento sessuale?” chiese Shisui, con tono più gelido.

“Non lo è per te? Ora che sai che effetto mi fai quando mi sei così vicino?” domandò Itachi.

Shisui gli mise in bocca il gelato e ridacchiò.

“Mi sei sempre piaciuto. Purtroppo non sei geniale quando si tratta di emozioni, ma, se avessi saputo che per fartelo ammettere mi sarei solo dovuto avvicinare, ti sarei stato col fiato sul collo tutto il tempo” disse.

Itachi sorrise e succhiò rumorosamente il gelato.

“Puoi sempre farlo adesso” propose.


	17. Cap.17 Amore non corrisposto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto/Sakura oneside; Sakura/Sasuke. AU.  
> Scritta col prompt di Nemesi Efp: CROMOSOMA X e CROMOSOMA Y sono amici da sempre. Ma proprio da sempre. Abitano vicini e vanno a scuola insieme. CROMOSOMA X è innamorata di lui, lui le vuole bene ma non ha mai pensato a lei come una ragazza, piuttosto come a un maschio col quale fare a gara in skate. Fino a quando CROMOSOMA X2 si intrufola nel loro equilibrio perfetto, scatenando una reazione di gelosia!  
> Day 17 cose che hai detto che avrei voluto non dicessi.

Cap.17 Amore non corrisposto

 

Dal parchetto proveniva un brusio di voci, mentre un lungo gemito si diffuse dalla rampa di cemento degli skateboard.

Naruto si mise le mani sui fianchi e scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo il capo.

“Sei caduta di nuovo” derise la giovane davanti a lui.

Sakura sbuffò sonoramente e si passò il dorso della mano sulla guancia, lì dove era rimasta un po’ di polvere. Si rialzò in piedi e colpì un paio di volte i pantaloncini, sopra le ginocchiere.

“Intanto io sono quasi riuscita a fare un doppio giro e tu non hai avuto il coraggio nemmeno di farne uno” disse. Si mise una ciocca di capelli rosa dietro l’orecchio.

Naruto si abbassò la pelle sotto l’occhio, lasciando vedere il bianco del bulbo.

“Solo perché io so calcolare bene le distanze” la punzecchiò.

“Sei solo un codardo” lo derise Sakura. Si piegò in avanti e gli fece la linguaccia.

Naruto schioccò la lingua sul palato, incrociando le braccia al petto e la vide sistemarsi il caschetto rosa chiaro sulla testa.

“Un altro giro?” domandò.

Sakura si grattò il collo.

< Questa è la prima volta che gli dico di no, sono almeno dieci anni che facciamo dieci prima di andarcene a casa > pensò.

“Mi dispiace, oggi ho un appuntamento” sussurrò. Le sue iridi verde smeraldo divennero liquide.

Naruto batté un paio di volte le palpebre e sciolse le braccia.

“Appuntamento?” chiese confuso.

“Con un ragazzo” rispose Sakura.

“Giusto, tu sei una ragazza!” disse Naruto, sgranando gli occhi azzurri.

Sakura lo raggiunse con un pugno al braccio, facendolo gemere.

“Certo che sono una ragazza, idiota. Ci vediamo domani, è meglio” brontolò, allontanandosi.

Naruto si grattò la guancia, lì dove aveva dei segni neri simili a baffi.

< L’ho sempre considerata alla stregua di un ragazzo. Insomma, ci conosciamo da sempre > pensò. Recuperò il proprio skate, dov'era raffigurata una volpe rossa a nove code e si diresse verso casa a sua volta.

 

********

 

“Mamma” sussurrò Naruto. Era seduto davanti al davanzale della finestra della propria casa, sbirciava la finestra di fronte.

“Non è cortese guardare la tua vicina” disse Kushina, scuotendo il capo.

Naruto incassò il capo tra le spalle e sbuffò.

“Anche oggi è rimasta a casa a studiare con quel Sasuke” brontolò.

Kushina sorrise e passò la mano tra i capelli biondi del figlio, scompigliandoli.

“Probabilmente si fidanzeranno. Era ora cominciasse a interessarsi ai ragazzi” disse.

“Non sta venendo più a gareggiare giù al parco con me. Non è divertente andare in skate senza di lei.

Quel Sasuke è un cretino, pieno di sé. Non so proprio cosa ci trova, anzi, io lo odio proprio” brontolò Naruto.

Kushina gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi.

“Vedrai che troverai presto anche tu una ragazza con cui uscire, con cui fare cose da grandi” disse.

Naruto strinse i pugni e si alzò in piedi.

“Non voglio un’altra ragazza. Io voglio uscire con Sakura!” gridò. Corse fuori dalla stanza e percorse la casa, verso la porta d’ingresso.

Il padre lo vide sfrecciare fuori e raggiunse la moglie con espressione interrogativa.

“Adolescenza?” s’informò.

“Gelosia. Si sta accorgendo adesso di quanto Sakura fosse importante per sé” disse Kushina.

Minato si grattò il collo.

“Questo perché non si ricorda che a cinque anni, quando è venuta ad abitare vicino a noi, mi chiese se si fosse trattato di un angelo. L’ha sempre trovata carina, ma preferiva concentrarsi sul fatto che era divertente giocare con un tale maschiaccio.

Alla sua età ho rischiato di fare lo stesso errore” sussurrò.

“Tu alla fine mi hai confessato che trovavi me, e soprattutto i miei capelli, bellissimi” ribatté Kushina. Si sporse sulle punte dei piedi e gli baciò la guancia.

 

******

 

Naruto tirò un calcio alla radice dell’albero e serrò i pugni.

“Oggi a scuola sei stato veramente antipatico. Mi hai ignorata di proposito!” si lamentò Sakura.

Naruto scrollò le spalle e si voltò, sbuffando.

“Sei diventato silenziosissimo. Siamo compagni di banco sin dalla prima elementare, ma non hai mai fatto così. Se vuoi litigare, dimmi almeno perché” borbottò Sakura.

“Ti sei fidanzata con Sasuke, vero?” ringhiò Naruto.

Sakura incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena e batté le palpebre confusa.

“Ho capito che non ti piace, ma la sua è solo apparenza…”. Iniziò a dire.

Naruto si voltò di scatto, digrignando i denti.

“Non ti ho chiesto questo. Ti ho chiesto se ti ci sei fidanzata!” gridò.

Sakura sgranò gli occhi.

“Sei impazzito, per caso? Sì, mi sono fidanzata e mi piace tanto. Lui lo ha capito che sono una ragazza!” gridò. Impallidì vedendo le lacrime che scendevano lungo il viso di Naruto.

Il ragazzino tirò su con il naso.

“Cos…” esalò Sakura, vedendolo correre via. “Aspetta” lo richiamò, correndogli dietro.

Naruto accelerò ancora, si passò il braccio sopra le lacrime, gemendo.

< Non avrei mai voluto sentirglielo dire… perché ho capito che piaci a me, Sakura. Io sono innamorato di te e tu preferisci quel Sasuke! > pensò.


	18. Cap.18 Il cerchio oscuro del male

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba/RockLee. AU. Drammatico e Fantasy.  
> Scritta col prompt di S.S.D.V.: Da che mondo è mondo il forte vince e non sei tu (Cangaceiro - Litfiba)  
> Day 18 cose che hai detto quando eri terrorizzato

Cap.18 Il cerchio oscuro del male

 

Kiba mordicchiò le corde, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso. Andò a sbattere ripetutamente contro la parete di vetro della gabbia, gridando. I suoi occhi arrossati gli bruciavano, la gola era seccata a furia di urlare, il suo corpo ignudo era scosso da tremiti e i polsi gli si erano graffiati, sanguinavano, continuando a sfregare contro i lacci.

Prese la rincorsa e tentò di saltare, andò a sbattere contro la parete di vetro e ricadde pesantemente a terra.

Lee lo raggiunse e lo aiutò a mettersi seduto, aveva a sua volta i polsi legati da corde.

“Calmati” sussurrò.

Kiba si dimenava, andando a sbattere contro il corpo ugualmente ignudo di Lee. Quest’ultimo aveva i piedi insanguinati e un evidente occhio nero, i suoi capelli mori erano scompigliati.

“Ti sei arreso, vero? Pensi che non ci sia via d’uscita?” gemette.

Lee abbassò lo sguardo, corrugò le spesse sopracciglia e sospirò. Il frastuono di acqua intenta a bollire copriva in parte le loro parole, risuonando nelle loro teste fino a farle dolere.

Lee osservò gli esseri umani che venivano tratti, privi di vita, dalla pelle arrossata e bollita, da dentro un pentolone. Guardò le creature gigantesche, per metà serpenti, inghiottirli in un unico boccone ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“La giovinezza alle volte chiede questo prezzo, di essere raccolta quando è troppo presto” gemette.

Kiba gridò, si mise a rotolare sul pavimento di vetro della loro prigione, dando una serie di testate. Finì per ferirsi la testa, le sue urla si fecero via via più basse.

Lee lo raggiunse e gli si stese addosso, immobilizzando.

“Ascoltami, ti prego” lo supplicò.

Kiba lo guardò con gli occhi sbarrati, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Lo so che sei terrorizzato, lo sono anch’io, ma abbiamo solo questi ultimi momenti” disse secco Lee.

“Non voglio fare la fine di un’aragosta. Non voglio essere aperto come una rana da vivisezionare e non voglio che le mie gambe diventino succulenti cosciotti per qualcuno” biascicò Kiba, ingoiando un singhiozzo.

“Ora non ci pensare. Guarda me, concentrati solo su di me” lo supplicò Lee.

Kiba deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e annuì lentamente.

“Per tanti anni ho pensato di essere innamorato di Sakura. Mi sbagliavo. L’unico che mi aiutava ad andare avanti ogni giorno eri tu. Non ho mai pensato di sfidarti, solo perché non riuscivo a immaginarti in nessun altro posto che al mio fianco.

L’ho capito pian piano, quando mi sono ritrovato a invidiare i tuoi cani perché volevo anch’io una tua carezza.

Voglio che tu sappia che se potessi morirei due volte, pur di salvarti, amore mio” si dichiarò Lee.

Kiba chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò con foga, i suoi canini leggermente più aguzzi del normale ferirono le labbra di Lee.

Uno dei serpenti strisciò verso di loro, li guardò confuso, osservandoli baciarsi con foga. Osservò i loro corpi ignudi strusciare l’uno contro l’altro, i loro respiri farsi più rapidi, mentre continuavano a baciarsi.

< Gli altri piangevano, attaccavano o supplicavano, questi due tentano di accoppiarsi. Che strane ‘bestie’ gli umani > pensò.

Afferrò Lee con una mano e lo strappò a forza dall’altro.

“Ti amo anch’io!” sbraitò Kiba. Cercò inutilmente di afferrare l’altro.

Rock Lee cercò di liberarsi dalla mano dell’aguzzino, vedendo Kiba farsi sempre più lontano e il pentolone avvicinarsi.

Kiba si ritrovò ad ululare di dolore.

< Da che mondo è mondo ha sempre vinto il più forte e non siamo mai stati noi > pensò, tra le lacrime.


	19. Cap.19 La tua gioia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gCsdA1lK7Y.  
> Kakashi/Hinata. Sasuke/Hinata oneside.  
> Day 19 cose che hai detto quando eravamo felici come mai prima.

Kakashi/Hinata. Sasuke/Hinata oneside.

Day 19 cose che hai detto quando eravamo felici come mai prima.

 

Cap.19 La tua gioia

 

Hinata si alzò sulle punte e sciolse la cravatta rossa di Kakashi, i lunghi capelli scuri le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle sottili.

Kakashi piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli argentei, il suo viso era solcato da una profonda cicatrice.

“Tutto questo è sbagliato. Sei troppo giovane rispetto a me” sussurrò.

Hinata mosse agilmente le sue dita sottili, aprendo i bottoni della camicia di lui, lasciandogli scoperto il petto muscoloso e pallido.

“Non c’è momento in cui io sia più felice di quando tu sei accanto a me. Ti prego, permettimi di vivere quest’amore” sussurrò.

Kakashi le sfiorò le labbra con la mano tremante, le sue dita erano ruvide e callose.

“Dentro di me c’è il vuoto dell’odio che la gente aveva verso mio padre e verso di me, una volta che il mio carattere è diventato freddo e distante.

Ho bisogno di essere salvato…” sussurrò.

“Ti salverò io da quel vuoto, se me lo permetterai. Perché se resti accanto a me sarò in grado di affrontare le mie paure.

Solo tu puoi leggere nei miei occhi, attraversandoli come delle porte aperte, per darmi la fiducia di cui ho bisogno” rispose Hinata. Gli posò un bacio sulla punta delle dita.

< Il mio spirito ha dormito così a lungo nel gelo che… Mi sento spazzare via da tutte queste emozioni > pensò Kakashi.

Sentì le mani di lei sfiorargli l’addome, accarezzarglielo pian piano e chiuse gli occhi, gettando indietro la testa.

“Non credo di essere mai stato più felice che in questo momento.

Sono completamente perduto, timida guerriera dagli occhi profondi” sussurrò.

< Lei è diversa da tutta la sua famiglia. Non soltanto da tutti coloro che ho conosciuto finora, ma anche da una stirpe che sembra essere stata dannata dagli stessi dei.

Coraggiosa e delicata come un testardo fiore di campo che si ostina a crescere in inverno tra le erbacce > pensò.

“Allora lascia che sia quella gioia a guidare le tue azioni e le tue parole” sussurrò lei. Gli sfilò la camicia, lasciandola cadere sul pavimento e gli accarezzò il simbolo che aveva sulla spalla.

La luce del sole che filtrava dalla porta a vetri socchiusa gli faceva brillare gli occhi rosso sangue.

“Io ti amo” ammise Kakashi.

Hinata piegò le labbra in un sorriso impacciato.

Sasuke, accucciato sul ramo di un albero, li osservava dai grandi vetri dell’infisso. Nascosto quasi completamente dalle fronde dell’albero e dalle sue ombre.

Nei suoi occhi si attivò lo sharingan, mentre osservava i due baciarsi appassionatamente, abbracciati.

< Buon compleanno, Hinata. Sono lieto che almeno uno di noi due abbia potuto trovare una felicità mai provata prima.

Peccato che la tua gioia non sia accanto a me > pensò. Balzò sull’albero vicino, dando vita a un fruscio inudibile e si allontanò, compiendo salti mirabolanti, sempre più alti e attenti.

La porta a vetri sbatté, mentre Kakashi sollevava Hinata tra le braccia.

“Soltanto tu puoi portarmi alla vita, dandomi il coraggio di viverla” disse Hinata. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò a sua volta.


	20. Cap.20 Il vino del peccato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di S.S.D.V.: - Vino del peccato.  
> Itachi/Naruto. Leggero What -if.  
> Day 20 cose che hai detto che non avrei dovuto ascoltare.

Cap.20 Il vino del peccato

 

Itachi stava percorrendo il corridoio silenziosamente, sulla punta dei piedi, i suoi occhi rossi scattavano illuminando l’ambiente circostante e i suoi movimenti era misurati.

“… Tuo fratello…”. Captò una parte di discorso del padrone di casa e si acquattò contro la parete, strisciò fino alla porta socchiusa e l’aprì un altro po’, senza farla cigolare. I suoi occhi tornarono neri e spiò all’interno, Naruto era steso su un futon sotto la finestra chiusa.

“… Lo so che è inquietante, ma come fai ad odiarlo?”. Bofonchiò Uzumaki, aveva le gote arrossate e teneva una bottiglia di vino in mano. Era consumata per metà.

Itachi si accorse che gli occhi di Naruto erano liquidi, i segni dei baffi accentuati.

Naruto teneva la testa reclinata, le gambe aperte e piegate, leggermente sollevate. Diede un’altra sorsata dalla bottiglia ed ansimò, leccandosi avidamente le labbra.

< Ero venuto qui perché dovevo rubargli alcuni documenti che l’Hokage aveva lasciato in casa sua, ma… questo è inaspettato. Sto ascoltando cose che non avrei dovuto ascoltare, probabilmente > pensò Itachi.

“…Non sono ubriaco! Cioè… ho bevuto giusto un po’. Non vuol dire niente.

Troverei tuo fratello un gran figo lo stesso, Sasuke…” biascicò Naruto.

Itachi ghignò, passandosi una mano sul viso.

< Guarda un po’, parlava proprio di me > pensò. Rimase immobile, regolando il rumore del proprio respiro. Ascoltò il resto del dialogo, vide Naruto rischiare di perdere il telefono sul cuscino e chiudere la telefonata sbuffando.

“Lui e Sakura non mi capiscono mai. Ho degli amici idioti” brontolò.

Itachi scivolò nella stanza e chiuse di scatto la porta.

“Cos…” domandò Naruto. Alzò lo sguardo e si trovò davanti gli sharingan, la testa iniziò a vorticargli. La sensazione di eccitazione e gli effetti dell’alcool si accentuarono, mentre si ritrovava a mettersi a gattoni.

< Sto sognando? > si chiese.

Sgranò gli occhi riconoscendo Itachi che s’inginocchiò davanti a lui, stava soppesando il suo corpo muscoloso e slanciato, coperto solo da dei boxer arancioni aderenti.

Itachi afferrò la bottiglia di vino.

“Se ti chiederanno potrai dire che ti ho obbligato io, avranno solo un altro motivo per odiarmi. A te stesso puoi dire che è stata colpa del vino del peccato” disse.

Naruto avvertì delle fitte al bassoventre, si sentiva accaldato e gorgogliò eccitato.

Itachi gli sollevò il mento.

“A te, però, io lo chiedo. Sei sicuro di trovarmi attraente?” gli soffiò sul viso. Il suo viso emaciato era segnato da due profondi segni sulle guance, la pelle chiarissima faceva contrasto con i capelli nero corvo.

“Ho iniziato a sognarti tutte le notti, sono abbastanza sicuro… Il vino del peccato? Detto da te suona così afrodisiaco che potrei prendere il vizio di ubriacarmi solo per vivere un altro momento come questo” disse Naruto. Fece un sorriso ebete e strisciò il bassoventre, sporgendo i glutei verso l’alto.

Itachi ghignò, gli strinse più forte il mento e chiuse gli occhi, baciandolo con foga. Naruto ricambiò al bacio gorgogliando, spostò la lingua in modo che quella dell’altro lo invadesse fino alla gola. Le loro salive si mischiarono.


	21. Cap.21 In partenza per Marte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara/Itachi. AU.   
> Day 21 cose che hai detto quando eravamo in cima al mondo.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Living Mars” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 525.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 5. Su Marte esiste ormai una colonia terrestre attiva. A e B si preparano a traslocare dalla Terra.

Cap.21 In partenza per Marte

 

“Ti rendi conto? Andiamo a vivere su Marte! Cioè… SU MARTE!” gridò Deidara con tono entusiasta. Allargò le braccia e girò su se stesso, facendo ondeggiare la coda di cavallo. Una ciocca bionda gli sferzò il viso e il giovane rise. “Porterò la mia arte addirittura tra le stelle, su un altro pianeta!” sbraitò.

Itachi si massaggiò il collo.

“Se non vieni qui a preparare le valigie non andremo da nessuna parte” disse. I segni sul suo viso erano spessi e i suoi occhi arrossati.

Deidara lo raggiunse e gli avvolse il braccio con le sue, saltellando sul posto.

“Ammettilo, anche tu non vedi l’ora!” sbraitò.

Itachi fece un mezzo sorriso.

“Basta che la tua fase ‘esplosiva’ sia finita” disse.

Deidara si sporse in avanti e gli posò un bacio all’angolo della bocca.

“Umh… Anche se non fosse finita, potrei vedere se su Marte si possono fare quelle torte di mele che a te piacciono tanto” disse. Gli fece l’occhiolino.

Itachi si piegò e gli posò un bacio nell’incavo del collo.

“A me sarebbe andato bene ovunque, pur di vivere da solo con te. Il solo pensiero che finalmente nessuno potrà più ostacolarci mi fa sentire in cima al mondo” ammise.

“Saremo in cima all’universo” ribatté Deidara. Gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo sottile e sollevò un piede, muovendolo agitato.

Itachi lo baciò con passione, intrecciando le loro dita.

< Ho paura di dire qualcosa di sciocco, trascinato dalla sua felicità. Non voglio rovinargli questo momento in nessun modo > pensò.

Deidara gorgogliò, ricambiando il bacio con foga. Continuarono fino a mozzarsi il fiato a vicenda.

“Questa opportunità è solo grazie a te, mio coraggioso astronauta” sussurrò.

“Mi aiuterai con le valigie?” domandò Itachi.

“Solo a condizione che dopo tu ti occupi un po’ di me” gli soffiò Deidara all’orecchio.

Itachi gli passò la mano sotto la maglietta.

“Con piacere. L’unico sapore che preferisco a quello della tua torta di mele è il tuo” disse con voce calda.

Deidara si staccò, il viso arrossato e gli occhi lucidi.

“Allora… Iniziamo dai vestiti o dalle scarpe?” domandò.

Itachi giocherellò con il lobo dell’orecchio.

“Con i tuoi materiali d’arte. Abbiamo un tot di carico da poter portare e voglio evitare che tu lo sfori con la tua passione. Io la adoro, lo sai, ma ci fanno rimanere sulla Terra se non stiamo attenti” disse.

Deidara sbuffò, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Vogliono inibirmi” brontolò.

Itachi gli accarezzò il viso.

“Pensa a quanti nuovi materiali speciali potrai trovare lì” gli disse.

Deidara gli sorrise.

“Allora andiamo nel mio laboratorio. Sono troppo felice per potermi rovinare il momento” sussurrò con tono infantile.

Itachi gli prese la mano e lo seguì, sorridendogli a sua volta.

< La mia vita era sempre stata cupa e grigia, ma da quando sto con lui sembra sempre un’esplosione di colori come quelli che ha sulla tavolozza. Mi modella come fa con i suoi quadri.

Se non ci fosse stato lui al mio fianco non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di accettare questa proposta > pensò.


	22. Cap.22 Manomorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: - Prendi la Fanta e ti chini giù/così a novanta non ci ho visto più/ho toccato il cielo con un dito/ma tu con un pugno mi hai colpito (Pinocchia - Gemboy).  
> Madara/Sakura. Leggero What -if.  
> Day 22 cose che hai detto quando è finita.

Cap.22 Manomorta

 

Sakura indossava dei pantaloncini di jeans aderenti, che lasciavano vedere le forme dei suoi glutei e che si fermavano all’inizio della coscia con un pellicciotto bianco.

Madara guardava i movimenti sinuosi di lei, leccandosi voluttuosamente le labbra. Era accomodato sulla spiaggia, sdraiato su un fianco, con un braccio a fare da leva per tenere sollevata la schiena. Osservava la ragazza illuminata dalle luci dei diversi falò che i giovani avevano acceso. I suoi occhi non si distoglievano dai glutei della ragazza, anche se la ascoltava ridere.

“Dai, vieni a farti il bagno!” gridò Uzumaki.

“Magari dopo” rispose Sakura, passandosi la mano tra i corti capelli rosa. Guardò Naruto gettarsi in acqua con un salto atletico e sorrise, negando con il capo.

< Ho degli amici davvero spericolati > pensò.

Madara si era alzato, i suoi occhi rossi brillavano di una luce predatoria, mentre le sue narici si erano leggermente dilatate.

Sakura giocherellò con la catenina che portava al collo e la lasciò cadere tra i seni minuti e pallidi, sotto i vestiti indossava il costume da bagno a due pezzi.

Madara ghignò. La ragazza si era chinata a novanta per recuperare la sua bottiglietta di Fanta appoggiata sulla sabbia, circondata da sassolini, non distante dalla stuoia di lei.

< Così mi tenti, non ci vedo più… > pensò. Le palpò vigorosamente il sedere, piegando le labbra in un ghigno, mostrando i denti candidi. < Uh… Sembra proprio di toccare il cielo con un dito > si disse.

Sakura si rizzò di scatto, rossa in volta. Lo atterrò raggiungendolo con un pugno al viso.

“Pervertito!” gridò, scappando via.

Naruto, Sasuke e Kakashi raggiunsero la ragazza.

Madara, massaggiandosi la mandibola, dove si era creato un livido, e scrollando le spalle, si rimise in piedi. I vestiti neri che indossava erano sporchi di sabbia e le ciocche dei lunghi capelli mori gli ricadevano disordinate sul viso.

“Tra noi è finita. Non voglio più vederti” gemette Sakura. Si nascose il viso tra le mani, mentre le sue iridi verde smeraldo diventavano liquide. Le lacrime le rigarono il viso.

< Sono mesi che ti faccio il filo. Tu ridi, scherzi e sembri provarci un po’ con tutti. Sei lì che mi mostri le tue grazie e non mi permetti di toccarle.

Sei come una luna crudele che splende, ma non è possibile raggiungerla perché non ci sono astronauti competenti > pensò Madara. Iniziando ad allontanarsi con passi pesanti, ignorò il vociare degli altri tre esponenti di sesso maschile.

“Mettila come vuoi, ma ne è valsa la pena” disse.

< In fondo non è colpa mia se mi hai provocato. Sei una bugiarda che mi aveva illuso, grazie a quella Fanta ho potuto avere un piccolo assaggio di ciò che mi sarebbe aspettato già da parecchio > pensò.

Sakura lo guardò allontanarsi, fino a diventare una figura indistinta in lontananza, nell’ombra della notte.

Naruto abbracciò Sakura, stringendosela contro il petto.

“Io ti avevo avvertito che quello non era giusto per te…” la rimbeccò Sasuke.

Kakashi lo raggiunse con un colpetto alla testa, facendolo sbuffare.

“Non è proprio il momento. Non vedi che sta già soffrendo? Ha solo bisogno di essere consolata” lo rimproverò il più grande.


	23. Cap.23 Figli della foglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara/Hashirama.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6BQ641q5uk.  
> Day 23 cose che hai detto quando eravamo piccoli.

Cap.23 Figli della foglia

 

Hashirama sgranò gli occhi e si allontanò dall’albero a cui era appoggiato.

< Sono passato dalla gioia alla disperazione in così pochi secondi, che mi è parso di aspettarti secoli > pensò.

“Sei venuto!” gridò nella direzione del bambino che avanzava verso di lui.

Madara guardò il coetaneo e sospirò pesantemente dalle narici.

“Volevi sfidarmi?” chiese. Gonfiò le guance e incrociò le braccia al petto.

“No! Volevo dirti che ho finalmente scritto un codice con tutte le leggi che ci saranno nel villaggio della foglia. Ho passato non so quante notti sveglie per riuscirci” disse Hashirama.

Madara iniziò a tremare, il suo viso era in ombra, i suoi occhi non si scorgevano.

“Suppongo che tu ancora creda di poter creare un posto non maledetto dalla morte. Un luogo in cui i vecchietti possano giocare fuori dalle porte, in cui si possa giocare nelle piazze, scherzare davanti al tempio. Magari dandosi pacche fraterne o offrendosi qualcosa da bere a vicenda…” sibilò con voce roca.

“Un posto dove le nostre famiglie saranno al sicuro, sì. Il nostro sogno e…”. Iniziò a rispondere Hashirama, fu raggiunto da un pugno e arrivò per terra con un gemito.

Madara abbassò il pugno, tremando ancor più visibilmente.

“Tu non hai capito niente! Non m’interessa niente di te! Né di te, né della tua stupida famiglia, né di un possibile villaggio! Io non ho bisogno della tua pietà e non ho bisogno…”.

Le lacrime iniziarono a rigare il volto di Madara, mentre il bambino tirava su con il naso.

“Tu sei solo un appartenente alla famiglia rivale! Ed io ho anche perso tempo ad ascoltarti!” gridò Madara con voce rauca. Le gambe gli tremavano e i suoi occhi neri brillarono di rosso, i capelli mori gli finirono davanti al viso.

“Non importa. Il villaggio della foglia resterà comunque il nostro sogno.

Ti renderò Hokage e…”. Ribatté Hashirama rialzandosi in piedi.

“Smettila! Smettila, ti prego” intimò Madara, la sua voce uscì più simile a un piagnucolio.

< Ogni giorno di più è come se cadessi in un’ombra terribile. Mi sento così perso.

Vorrei solo proteggere i fratelli che mi sono rimasti, vorrei che mio padre non mi giudicasse.

Da quel giorno al fiume siamo solo nemici, ogni volta che c’incontriamo siamo destinati a scontrarci. Sappiamo già chi dovremo sposare per mantenere le famiglie forti, sappiamo già di chi dovremo essere alleati. Non ci sarà mai spazio per essere felici.

Quindi perché crederci ancora? > si chiese.

“Sei un ipocrita. Lo sai che gli dei hanno già scelto il nostro destino…” gemette Madara, con la voce rotta dal pianto.

Hashirama lo strinse contro il proprio petto e gli posò un bacio sulla testa.

“Te lo giuro. Qualsiasi cosa succeda, il legame che ci unisce non si spezzerà. Ti terrò con me, qualsiasi cosa accada.

Dovessi legare la tua anima alla mia dopo la morte” giurò.

Madara lo abbracciò a sua volta.

“Baka… Baka! BAKA!” piagnucolò.

“Te lo prometto, Madara. Gli dei questo non ce lo potranno togliere” sussurrò Hashirama.

I due bambini rimasero abbracciati, tremanti, gli occhi arrossati e i volti umidi di lacrime.

 


	24. Cap.24 Amore celato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru/Emy.  
> Emy è una mia Oc.  
> Day 24 cose che hai detto dopo che ho raccontato una storia.

Cap.24 Amore celato

 

Emy si appoggiò contro la parete di legno dell’abitazione e appoggiò le mani sui fianchi, alzando lo sguardo. Le sue gote erano vermiglie e le sue iridi liquide.

“Davvero hanno creduto a quella storia?” domandò e la voce le tremò.

Shikamaru le posò la testa sulla spalla e giocherellò con una morbida ciocca di lei, osservando i capelli rosa alla luce del sole.

“Sì. Sono realmente convinti che tu sia mia cugina. Te l’avevo detto che avevo programmato tutto” disse con voce roca.

Emy inarcò un sopracciglio e disse: “Immagino che raramente i tuoi piani falliscano. Alle volte dimentico con chi ho a che fare, distratta dalla tua pigrizia o abbagliata dalla tua dolcezza”.

Shikamaru si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Sei proprio sicura di non volere che nessuno sappia della nostra storia?” domandò.

Lei si ticchettò sul palmo della mano dalla pelle scura e sospirò.

“Non mi accetterebbero. Facciamo parte di due villaggi troppo diversi. Sei tu uno dei pochissimi che può accettarmi.

Tra l’altro, come hai spiegato la mia diversità?” chiese.

Shikamaru le accarezzò una spalla.

“Semplice. Ho parlato di quanto il fratello di mio padre fosse un Don Giovanni. La terra del demone polpo non è poi così lontani. L’eccessiva pacatezza dei Nara mal si accosta al carattere selvaggio di un cervo, perciò nell’ottica di tutti non è così difficile immaginare un appartenente della famiglia, poi disconosciuto, che voleva correre libero per il mondo.

In fondo io stesso sto dimostrando un animo fin troppo avventuroso per quelli che sono stati i miei canoni fino ad ora o per quelli della famiglia.

Non si rendono conto che le apparenze ingannano. Non possiamo dimenticarci che mio padre è morto in guerra e che mi ha cresciuto un ‘grande orso coraggioso’” rispose.

Emy gli accarezzò la guancia con il dorso della mano.

“Ti manca tanto il tuo maestro, vero?” chiese.

“Sempre di più, come mi manca mio padre. Però trasformerò questa melanconia in azione. Ho intenzione davvero di crescere il figlio del maestro come se fosse il mio, sarò un ottimo maestro per lui” rinnovò la promessa Shikamaru.

Emy si guardò di sottecchi intorno.

< Mi dispiace costringerlo a raccontare ‘storie’ assurde di questo tipo, ma… Non potrei sopportare nessuna macchia sulla sua condotta. Lui è una persona così meravigliosa e vorrei poterlo tutelare.

In fondo amare significa anche questo, essere pronti a vivere in clandestinità i sentimenti del proprio cuore > pensò. Prese il viso di Shikamaru tra le mani e lo baciò con foga, lui chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò al bacio di lei, gustandone il sapore.

Le lasciò andare la ciocca di capelli e, con il braccio, le avvolse i fianchi sottili, stringendola a sé.

< Lui ha l’indomita superiorità e la fiera grazia di un cervo. Sono gli altri che non riescono a vedere il valore di questo re della foresta.

Spero, piuttosto, di essere io alla sua altezza e di non deluderlo mai > pensò Emy.

Shikamaru se la fece accomodare sulle gambe, approfondendo il bacio, intrecciando le loro lingue.


	25. Cap.25 Il fiore che sboccia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indra/Sakura. What if.  
> Day 25 cose che hai detto al mio diciottesimo compleanno.

Cap.25 Il fiore che sboccia

 

“Smettila di trattarmi come una bambina” borbottò Sakura. Gonfiò le guance e sbuffò, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi sottili. “Oggi compio la maggiore età” si lamentò.

Indra sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi leggermente aguzzi.

“Siamo qui proprio perché voglio farti un regalo per i tuoi diciotto anni” disse. Socchiuse gli occhi ispessendo i segni sotto di essi.

< Mio fratello non fa altro che giudicarmi, anche per questo interesse verso di lei. Dice che gli dei mi puniranno perché lei è ancora solo un giovane bocciolo. Non ha capito che sta sbocciando nel più raro e profumato dei fiori > pensò. Avanzò di un paio di passi, facendo ondeggiare il suo codino e le ciocche che gli incorniciavano il viso, nere come l’inchiostro e larghe tre dita.

“Un regalo?” chiese Sakura con tono curioso. Si mise una ciocca dei lunghi capelli rosa dietro l’orecchio, il kimono le aderiva al corpo minuto.

Indra le posò una mano sul fianco, guardandola arrossire e la condusse con sé. Le indicò in lontananza un bersaglio e lei si grattò il naso, dubbiosa.

Indra recuperò un arco appoggiato all’albero vicino a loro e glielo porse.

“Voglio insegnarti a tirare con l’arco” spiegò.

Sakura lo prese con le dita tremanti, le iridi verde smeraldo le brillarono.

“Da-Davvero?” chiese e la voce le tremò.

Indra le avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Solo se è tuo desiderio” soffiò.

Sakura sorrise, piegando le labbra rosee e piene.

“Non ci posso credere. Questa sì che è un’idea bellissima” ammise. Sentiva il corpo di lui contro il proprio, il suo respiro e avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare.

< D’accordo, spesso sembra una burbera creatura delle tenebre, soffocata dalla figura ‘perfettina’ del fratello maggiore, ma… Con me sa essere un vero principe > pensò.

Indra prese le mani di lei nelle proprie e la guidò, aiutandola a incoccare una freccia. Si era messo la faretra sulle spalle, sul lungo abito bianco decorato da simboli neri, similari a dei vortici.

“Devi puntare un po’ più in alto se vuoi raggiungere il tuo scopo” spiegò.

“La freccia non andrà troppo lontano?” chiese Sakura, con tono titubante.

“Solo se punti troppo in alto, ma anche se così fosse, potrai sempre ritentare. Questo giardino è deserto, anche se puntassi verso il sole, quando ricadrebbe potrebbe al massimo colpire qualche animaletto selvatico” ribatté Indra.

Sakura si lasciò guidare, incoccò, sentendo le braccia dolerle, avvertendo i polpastrelli farle male. Scoccò e vide la freccia fare un arco perfetto, si conficcò un po’ sotto il centro rosso.

“M-mi dispiace… Tu mi hai guidato perfettamente, sono stata io a titubare” ammise.

“Perché non miri abbastanza in alto. Questo perché non hai fiducia nella splendida creatura che sei, dovresti osare” le disse Indra.

< Non come me, che passo dal fare tutto quello che vuole mio padre a quello che vuole mia madre. Schiacciato dai voleri capricciosi della luna, umiliato dalla superiorità di mio fratello scoperta un giorno solo per volere degli dei e temuto dal mio stesso padre. Anni di allenamento, sin da bambino, per essere il migliore e comunque continuo a rendere tutti insoddisfatti.

Tu sei l’unica cosa per cui sto lottando seguendo il mio solo volere > pensò.

Sakura gli baciò il mento.

“Tu mi dai coraggio, grazie. Riproviamo?” domandò.

“Certo, anche per tutto il giorno se vuoi. Oggi è il tuo compleanno e lo festeggeremo al meglio” rispose Indra.


	26. Cap.26 Volpe e cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto/Kiba. Ooc.  
> Day 26 cose che hai detto che significavano "ti amo", ma io non l'ho capito.

Cap.26 Volpe e cane

 

Kiba si grattò con forza la guancia coperta dai segni rossi, fino a graffiarla. Nella penombra aveva visto Naruto iniziare a rimettersi la maglia.

Il lenzuolo umido era caduto per terra e Kiba si tirò su a sedere.

“Te ne vai di già?” ringhiò, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

Naruto recuperò i boxer e li infilò, scrollando le spalle. Le ciocche bionde gli sfioravano le guance, coperte dai baffi della volpe, mentre dietro i suoi capelli erano più corti.

“Sei uno stronzo” ruggì Kiba. Avvertì una fitta al petto, mentre stringeva le gambe. Il suo corpo ignudo tremava, sporco di sudore e di umori.

“Mnh? Interessante” ribatté Naruto con voce atona.

Kiba serrò i pugni, fino a conficcare le unghie nella carne. Gocce di sangue vermiglio macchiarono il letto.

“Non puoi trattarmi in questo modo! Avrei potuto essere io l’Hokage!” gridò, fino a sentire la gola dolere.

Naruto si rimise i calzini e le scarpe, scrollando le spalle.

“Girati almeno mentre ti parlo!” sbraitò.

“Smettila di urlare. Rovinerai le sensazioni piacevoli che abbiamo provato” rispose Naruto.

“Non sono il tuo cazzo di cane” sibilò Kiba.

< Qualsiasi cosa io ti abbia detto, tu l’hai sempre riletta in sesso. Alla fine, qualsiasi cosa io faccia per te, torni sempre da tua moglie.

Non hai mai capito che volevo solo dirti che ti amavo. Sin da ragazzi, litigavo con te per avere le tue attenzioni. Prima c’è stata Sakura, poi Hinata. Spazio per me non ne hai mai avuto.

Non mi hai mai compreso.

Ti amo, stronzo! > pensò.

“No di certo. Nonostante i tuoi guaiti rassomiglino a dei versi animaleschi e la tua docilità sia eccitate, non me la farei con un cane…”. Le parole di Naruto vagavano atone per la stanza, mentre Uzumaki finiva di rivestirsi.

“Dannata ‘volpe’. Sei peggio del tuo demone” ringhiò. Tirò un pugno al muro, ferendosi le nocche. “Almeno i cani sono fedeli…”. Iniziò a lamentarsi Kiba.

Naruto si piegò in avanti e gli afferrò il mento, Kiba smise di respirare, arrossendo.

“Sei fedele?” domandò Uzumaki.

“S-sì” esalò Kiba. Sentì l’eccitazione crescere e boccheggiò, Naruto lo baciò con foga e Kiba chiuse gli occhi, mugolando. La sua lingua s’intrecciò a quella dell’altro.

Naruto si staccò e lo guardò ansimare.

“Ora cerchiamo di goderci le sensazioni positive, ti va? Così la prossima volta che sono libero ci facciamo un altro giro. Ok?” domandò.

Kiba reclinò la testa all’indietro e l’appoggiò al muro.

“Fottiti” ringhiò.

“Preferisco fottermi te” ribatté Naruto.

Kiba lo guardò uscire dalla porta ed ansimò, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.

< Non riuscirò mai a dirti qualcosa di carino. Chissà cosa devi pensare di me.

Certo che sono fedele, ma sono soprattutto innamorato.

Che diamine ha Hinata che io non ho? Se fosse tanto meglio non torneresti sempre da me! > pensò.

Si coricò nel letto, si mise a faccia in giù e soffocò un singhiozzo, mentre una lacrima gli rigava il viso. Inumidì la stoffa della fodera del cuscino, che ricadeva piegato.

Si udì il rumore della porta d’ingresso che si chiudeva provenire dal piano inferiore.


	27. Cap.27 Siamo soltanto noi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi/Naruto. Ooc.  
> Day 27 cose che hai detto quando mi sono dichiarato.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wvl_V_547PA.

Cap.27 Siamo soltanto noi

 

Oltre la finestra socchiusa si vedeva un cielo azzurro così pallido da sembrare bianco. La luce del sole illuminava le fronde degli alberi e i tetti del villaggio della foglia, filtrando nella stanza, illuminando lo scarno mobilio.

Naruto, seduto sul letto, si alzò in piedi con movimenti lenti, trascinando i piedi sul pavimento. Alcune foglie erano cadute all’indietro, ingiallite e ripiegate su loro stesse.

Kakashi si appoggiò alla parete e incrociò le braccia al petto, osservò Naruto con l’unico occhio, alzando il sopracciglio argenteo.

“Ti vedo abbastanza confuso. Qualcosa non va con Hinata?” domandò.

Naruto si voltò lentamente e si passò la mano tra i capelli color dell’oro.

“ _Sensei_!” salutò. Socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise, negando con il capo.

“Le ho dovuto dire che non mi piace. Ho… Ho altri interessi” ammise. Mise le mani sui fianchi e si mordicchiò il labbro.

Kakashi si abbassò la mascherina che gli copriva la bocca e si staccò dalla parete.

“Altri interessi? Intendi Sasuke?” domandò, piegandosi in avanti.

Naruto si grattò il collo fino ad arrossarlo e rispose: “Sasuke sta con Sakura. Però sì, mi piacciono i ragazzi. Si notava così tanto?”.

Kakashi lo guardò negli occhi.

“Sono convinto che la persona giusta non sia così lontana. Non sei l’unico a cui piacciono i guerrieri in quel senso” disse con voce roca.

Naruto gli sorrise.

“Le sue parole mi rincuorano, ma mi chiedo proprio chi potrebbe volere uno come me. Passò il tempo a dormire, a mangiare e a combattere, amo le battutacce e…”. Inizi ad enumerare.

Kakashi prese il viso di Naruto tra le mani e glielo sollevò.

“Forse non mi hai capito completamente…” soffiò.

Le gote di Naruto, segnate da dei baffi scuri, erano diventate vermiglie e accaldate.

“… parlavo di me. Mi stavo dichiarando. O sono troppo vecchio per te?” chiese Kakashi.

Uzumaki chiuse gli occhi e schiuse le labbra rosee, posando un bacio su quelle di Kakashi. Il viso ruvido del più grande, dove c’era un accenno di barba, gli punse la pelle liscia.

< Davvero qualcuno può amarmi? > si domandò.

Kakashi ricambi al suo bacio con foga, passandogli la mano tra i capelli morbidi.

“Lei non è vecchio, è solo saggio e maturo” disse Naruto.

Kakashi prese la mano di Naruto nella propria, intrecciando le loro dita.

“Vuoi che utilizzi la mia saggezza per insegnarti qualcosa?” domandò.

Naruto gli posò la testa sul petto, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Mi basta semplicemente che si prenda cura di me come ha fatto fino ad ora, solo con un po’ di affetto in più” disse.

Kakashi gli posò un bacio sulla testa, inspirando il suo odore.

“Con tutto l’amore possibile” disse.

< Rispettando i tuoi tempi, in ogni cosa. Ho aspettato tanto per questo, in fondo. Ho dovuto anche accettare che il mio cuore fosse stato rubato dal mio allievo > pensò Kakashi.

Naruto sorrise.

Il vento fece entrare altre foglie all’interno della stanza, alcune finirono sotto al letto e una di esse s’impigliò tra i capelli di Kakashi.

“Con tutto l’amore possibile” ripeté Uzumaki.


	28. Cap.28 Dichiarazione in cella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if.  
> Kakashi/Itachi.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW8SHIQOh0Y.  
> Scritta con il prompt di SSDV: - Web of corruption/thick with deceit/the language of destruction/the slaughter of the meek (Under a Serpent Sun - At the Gates).  
> Day 28 cose che hai detto quando ti ho chiesto di sposarmi.

What if. 

Kakashi/Itachi.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW8SHIQOh0Y.

Scritta con il prompt di SSDV: - Web of corruption/thick with deceit/the language of destruction/the slaughter of the meek (Under a Serpent Sun - At the Gates).

Day 28 cose che hai detto quando ti ho chiesto di sposarmi.

Cap.28 Dichiarazione in cella

Kakashi si sedette sul pavimento gelido e appoggiò la schiena contro la parete, guardando il giovane abbandonato sul pavimento semincosciente.

Itachi mugolò, teneva sporte le labbra secche e il suo corpo era stretto da dei pesanti sigilli di chakra.

Kakashi socchiuse l’unico occhio visibile e si passò la mano tra i capelli argentei, sospirando.

“Tu sei un eroe del villaggio. Non dovrebbero trattarti così” sussurrò.

Itachi si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, mentre socchiudeva un occhio.

“Mnh?” chiese confuso.

Kakashi allungò una gamba e appoggiò il braccio sul ginocchio dell’altra, che teneva piegata.

“Sto cercando di farti liberare. Come ex-Hokage il mio parere dovrebbe ancora contare qualcosa” disse.

Itachi cercò, a fatica, di alzarsi seduto, ma ricadde nuovamente, facendo mulinare i lunghi capelli mori.

Kakashi scattò e lo afferrò al volo, appoggiandoselo contro, Itachi gli abbandonò la testa sulla spalla muscolosa.

“Sono rimasto prigioniero della rete di bugie che io stesso ho tessuto” biascicò Uchiha. I suoi occhi ciechi si muovevano furiosamente, le iridi rimanevano spente.

< Era qui solo e spaurito, prigioniero come un animale. Come ho potuto permettere che gli succedesse tutto questo? 

Ha perso la vista, è indebolito e qui rischia di morire debilitato > pensò Kakashi.

“Sono le bugie comodo che il Villaggio ti ha chiesto di creare perché gli conveniva crederci” disse indurendo il tono.

Itachi tossì e boccheggiò, Kakashi sfilò da sotto la giacca una borraccia. La stappò e lo aiutò delicatamente a bere, inumidendogli le labbra e dando refrigerio sia alla sua gola che alla sua lingua.

“Alle fondamenta stesse del villaggio c’era una spessa rete di corruzione, ovvio che mi abbiano chiesto un altro inganno per sopravvivere. Io sono stato la velenosa lingua della distruzione, ho corroso e massacrato i vecchi miti.

Ho ucciso la mia stessa famiglia, spazzato via il mio Clan. Sarei dovuto morire” esalò Itachi.

“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo. Le divinità mi hanno fatto la grazia di riportarmi indietro dalla morte attraverso l’atto di pietà di Pain e mi hanno addirittura permesso di rivederti” disse Kakashi, posandogli un bacio delicato sulla fronte bollente.

“Sei come mio fratello. Fai il duro, ma non lo sei poi tanto” disse Itachi. Fece un sorriso tremante. “Però se non te ne vai finirai nei guai anche tu. Non dovresti farti vedere con un traditore”.

“Oh, io farò di più” rispose Kakashi.

Itachi cercò di liberarsi le braccia, bloccate dai sigilli e sospirò, sporgendosi in modo da appoggiare la sua fronte al mento dell’altro.

“Hai intenzione di farmi scappare?” chiese.

< Non posso neanche toccare il suo viso. Non mi è permesso ‘vederlo’ neanche in quel modo > pensò, avvertendo delle fitte dolorose al petto.

“Una volta che ti avrò fatto liberare, ti sposerò. Sì, hai capito bene, sposerò un traditore.

Mi hanno odiato per tanti anni solo perché ero figlio di mio padre, di un altro uomo innocente giudicato male perché ha fatto la scelta più giusta e difficile. 

Ora potranno odiarmi per qualcosa che desidero” disse Kakashi.

Itachi fece una risata di gola.

“Presupponi già che ti sposerò?” chiese.

“Giusto. Dimenticavo che devo chiedertelo. Vuoi sposarmi?” domando Kakashi con tono ironico.

Itachi lo baciò a fatica.

“Voglio sposarti, ninja copiatore” rispose.


	29. Cap.29 Adozione inaspettata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 Cose che hai detto quando ti ho chiesto di diventare genitori.  
> Itachi/Shisui.

Cap.29 Adozione inaspettata

 

“Un bambino? Come ti è saltato in mente di adottare un bambino?” domandò Shisui.  
Itachi si legò i capelli dietro la testa e socchiuse gli occhi, ispessendo i segni sulle proprie guance.  
“Avresti preferito che lo lasciassi morire?” chiese con tono gelido.  
“No, certo che no!” gridò Shisui. Si passò la mano tra i corti capelli mori, scompigliando le ciocche lisce.  
“Era da solo, abbandonato da tutti. Non aveva una casa a cui tornare, esattamente come noi alla sua età. Pensavo volessi diventare genitore” disse Itachi.  
Shisui si massaggiò il collo.  
“Potevi avvisarmi. Non è da te fare qualcosa sull'onda dell'emotività, è più da me...” disse. Si leccò le labbra e piegò di lato il capo. “Orfani ce ne sono tanti. Perché proprio questo bambino?” domandò.  
“Perché nei suoi occhi ho visto i miei, emarginato e non voluto. I suoi demoni sono i miei” rispose Itachi.  
Shisui lo abbracciò.  
“Devi essergli molto affezionato” sussurrò.  
Itachi lo strinse a sua volta e sospirò pesantemente.  
“Ti sto chiedendo se sei pronto a diventare genitore. Sei pronto a crescere quel bambino con me?” chiese.  
Shisui gli afferrò il mento e gli posò un bacio rapido sulle labbra.  
“Certo che sono pronto. Come si chiama?” domandò.  
Itachi gli accarezzò la spalla e scese fino alla sua schiena, socchiudendo gli occhi. Le sue iridi more si tinsero di rosso intenso.  
“Naruto.  
Il piccolo si chiama Uzumaki Naruto” rispose.  
“Capisco” sussurrò Itachi.   
Shisui gli posò un bacio sulla testa, il suo respiro arrivava all'orecchio di Itachi, bollente.  
“Descrivimelo un po'” lo invogliò Shisui.  
Il cugino socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Non ci assomiglia particolarmente a livello fisico. Ha gli occhi azzurri e i capelli biondi, delle guance piene con dei simpatici baffetti. Alle volte indossa degli occhialini da aviatore sul capo...” raccontò.  
“Già lo adoro” sussurrò Shisui.  
< Non voglio ferirlo. Lui ha sempre fatto dei sacrifici per me, questa volta tocca a me. Inoltre, questo è il nostro momento per avere una famiglia tutta nostra.  
Quello che mi ha lasciato interdetto è stata la sorpresa, ma in fondo seguo così raramente il suo cuore che devo gioire se per una volta si è deciso a farlo > pensò.

La porta si aprì e il capo di Naruto fece capolino, il bambino sbadigliò, indossava una maglietta abbastanza larga da arrivargli ai piedi, dalla stoffa nera, con disegnato il simbolo del villaggio della foglia in rosso.

“Itachi?” chiamò.

Itachi si staccò da Shisui e lo raggiunse, si piegò e lo sollevò, prendendolo in braccio.

“Ti sei svegliato? Parlavamo troppo forte?” domandò.

Naruto si passò il dorso della mano su un occhio chiuso e sbadigliò nuovamente.

“N-no… Avevo sete” spiegò.

Shisui guardò i due e fece un sorriso intenerito.

< Sono adorabili. Sì, è sicuramente la scelta migliore da fare > pensò.

“Io sono Shisui e il bicchiere d’acqua arriva subito” disse gentilmente, dirigendosi verso la cucina.  Le mattonelle del pavimento raffiguravano tutte delle piccole sfere.

Shisui recuperò un bicchiere con raffigurato un corvo e prese una bottiglia d’acqua dal tavolo.

“Ancora un attimo” li avvertì.


	30. Cap.30 La maledizione degli Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30 Day 30 cose che hai detto la nostra prima volta.  
> Tobi/Sasuke. What if.

Cap.30 La maledizione degli Uchiha

 

“Sasuke non puoi rimanere una serpe per sempre.

Un giorno dovrai crescere e divenire un falco” disse Tobi.

“Per questa notte, però, voglio rimanere un serpente” rispose Sasuke. Si aggrappò alle spalle dell’altro e chiuse gli occhi, gettando indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli neri.

“Sei sicuro che in me tu non stia cercando altro? Magari una mia versione più buona e bionda? O forse una delle mie fittizie mascherate?” gli soffiò Tobi all’orecchio.

“Nel nostro mondo la storia si ripete in un perverso gioco di specchi. Tutto assomiglia a qualcos’altro. Si creano infinite squadre di ninja da tre che seguono un maestro che aveva a sua volta fatto parte della squadra precedente.

Ognuno è la reincarnazione di qualcun altro.

Tutti stiamo cercando qualcuno di diverso, ma tanto vale godere degli attimi tra le braccia di chi si trova” esalò Sasuke. Le sue labbra sottili erano arrossate e i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

“Gli Uchiha, i più fragili veggenti di questo mondo, forgiati dal loro dolore tanto da apparire adamantini all’apparenza.

Oh, le vostre parole mi potrebbero convincere a fare qualsiasi cosa. I vostri occhi hanno il sangue versato al posto delle lacrime incastonato in essi e possono raggiungere gli dei stessi.

Siete i prescelti di questo mondo maledetto, i sacrifici preannunciati.

Vi odiano, vi desiderano, ma non vi proteggeranno e comprenderanno mai” soffiò.

“Parli come se non fossi parte della famiglia” esalò Sasuke.

Tobi gli morse il collo e succhiò, arrossandoglielo.

“Oh, mi piace fingermi qualcun altro, dovresti saperlo.

Vi confondete così tanto quando mi pensate più sciocco di come sono. Deidara non mi considerava una minaccia… Ho avuto così tanto del corpo e dell’anima di quell’artista del mio _senpai_ in questo modo” soffiò roco.

Sasuke finì per graffiargli la schiena, mentre le mani dell’altro percorrevano il suo corpo magro e pallido.

“Vedi che per una notte ancora mi serve essere immune al veleno delle menzogne? L’odio mi ha gelato l’anima ed è divenuto un’armatura. Le fiamme nere mi riscaldano quel tanto che mi serve per non morire.

Tornerò a vivere e a volare quando avrò lasciato questi luoghi, voi maledetti e queste missioni che mi pongo” rispose.

< Voglio essere forte come lo era Itachi, anche se solo per un po’. So che non potrei sopportare i pesi che ha sopportato lui per tutta la sua vita. Persino nella morte è stato incrollabile.

Lui davvero degli Uchiha aveva solo l’ombra di chissà quale tetra maledizione, ma non la debolezza che agita i loro cuori > pensò.

“La luna ci osserva. Presto realtà e sogno si confonderanno.

Hai ragione, ti serve avere le scaglie ancora per un po’” rispose Tobi.

< Queste che ci scambiamo non sono certo le parole che si dicono due amanti.

Questa è la nostra prima volta, la tua in assoluto, ma di romantico non ha niente. Non c’è delicatezza, non c’è dolcezza. Sono solo due corpi che cercano disperatamente di riempire il vuoto delle loro anime andandosi incontro a vicenda > pensò.

 


End file.
